Captain Tsubaquoi
by Rune le fanfiker
Summary: Une parodie de Captain Tsubasa
1. Default Chapter

Captain Tsubaquoi

**Chapitre 1: un nouveau défi**

**Chapitre 2: le perfect keeper**

**Chapitre 3: le vrai faucon en action**

**Chapitre 4: le prince des pelouses en action**

**Chapitre 5: le super gardien du Japon**

**Chapitre 6: le tir du siècle**

**Chapitre 7: le but miraculeux**

**Chapitre 8: Ishizaki contre-attaque**

**Chapitre 9: le tir de la triple buse**

**Chapitre 10: la VF**

**Chapitre 11: plein de révélations**

**Chapitre 12: la dernière chance**

Tous les trucs concernant "Captain Tsubasa" sont copyright Takahashi.

La fiction "Captain Tsubaquoi" est copyright Laurent Pendarias.


	2. Tsubaquoi 1

**[ Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau défi ]**

**Quelques mois après le tournoi des cadets en Europe**

Les divers clubs de la planète avaient pu voir évoluer les jeunes espoirs de chaque pays. Ils avaient alors pensé à les engager en espérant qu'ils pourraient passer pro rapidement.

Mais c'était sans compter avec le PSG !!!

Ce club français avait décidé d'engager tous les bons joueurs et de former une nouvelle équipe professionnelle avec eux. La nouvelle équipe écrabouilla l'ancienne avec un score apocalyptique.

Puis, le PSG lança un défi au reste de la planète. Si un club ou une équipe nationale parvenait à le vaincre, il offrirait un camembert à chaque joueur. Attirées par la récompense, les équipes affluaient. Malheureusement, ni les équipes pro ni les équipes nationales n'avaient pu les défaire. La Juventus, le Real Madrid, l'OL, l'Allemagne, l'Italie, le Brésil avaient été vaincus. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait envoyer une équipe invincible, une équipe de fer et d'acier capable de broyer des montagnes, une équipe fière, une équipe courageuse, une équipe composée d'éléments inaltérables, une équipe menée par un chef implacable.

L'équipe cadette du Japon !!!

**Au QG de l'équipe cadette nationale du Japon**

Les joueurs étaient assis face au coach Mikami qui faisait l'appel.

« _ Misaki ?

_ Présent.

_ Morisaki ?

_ Présent.

_ Misugi ?

_ Il est avec sa copine.

_ Matsuyama ? 

_ Idem. 

_ Soda ? 

_ Idem.

_ Dis pas de bêtises !!! Sawada, va le chercher s'il te plaît.

_ De quoi ? sursauta le jeune meneur de jeu qui s'était assoupi.

_ Va me chercher Soda.

_ Bien coach.

_ Merci. Izawa ?

_ Présent.

_ Kisugi ?

_ Présent.

_ Sorimachi ?

_ Présent.

Sawada revint rapidement avec une canette à la main.

_ Voilà votre soda coach.

_ Mais non !!! Triple buse !!! Je t'ai dit d'aller chercher Soda, pas un Soda.

_ Désolé coach.

_ Si j'ai bien compris, commença Ishizaki. Matsuyama est l'aigle, Nitta le faucon et Sawada la triple buse.

_ Oui oui c'est ça … »

**Plus loin**

Sawada se rendit prestement vers les logements des joueurs en pensant que son coéquipier s'y trouverait. Il arriva dans sa chambre où il trouva le défenseur en train de se tordre la jambe droite pour essayer de la passer au-dessus du lavabo.

« _ Soda !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Ca se voit pas abruti !!! J'essaie de me raser avec mon tacle rasoir mais ce £^ !%*µ¤} !!!! de truc marche pas !!! »

**Dix minutes plus tard**

Le coach reprit devant l'équipe au grand complet.

« _ Bon, je suppose que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui.

_ Ben non. On sait qu'on va affronter le PSG.

_ Ah ? Vous étiez au courant ? Bien, dans ce cas, ne désespérez pas.

_ Hein ?

_ Ils ont beau être l'équipe la plus forte de la planète vous pouvez les battre si vous y mettez tout votre cœur.

_ Ouais !!! De toutes façons, avec Tsubasa et Wakabayashi on va les exploser sans problème.

_ Oui … c'est ça. Sauf que j'ai décidé d'aligner Morisaki dans les buts.

_ Quoi ? réagit le gardien. On va me faire jouer en national ??? C'est pas possible !!! Il doit y avoir une erreur. Où est Wakabayashi ?

_ Il avait un match important en Bundesglia aujourd'hui.

_ Mince !!! Pile le jour où on avait besoin de lui. Et Wakashimazu ?

_ Il avait un rendez-vous chez le dentiste.

_ Et zut !!! Je vais vraiment devoir y aller.

_ C'est ça.

_ Mais coach ! coupa Sawada. Où est Hyuga ?

_ Il ne jouera pas aujourd'hui.

_ Quoi ? S'il ne peut pas affronter Tsubasa on va saborder le match.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tsubasa ne joue pas non plus.

_ QUOI ??? hurlèrent les lecteurs.

_ QUOI ??? hurlèrent les joueurs.

C'est pas vrai !!! Comment va-t-on faire ? C'est le seul qui sache jouer dans l'équipe.

_ Je sais. Cette décision a été dure mais il fallait la prendre.

_ Quoi coach ?

_ Ce match va être décisif. Nous allons défier l'élite mondiale. Aussi j'ai décidé de ne pas aligner nos meilleurs joueurs.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Nous aurions pu gagner avec eux. Et ça aurait été terrible !!! Toute l'humanité aurait été traumatisée. Et ça on ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Les joueurs restèrent interdits devant cette déclaration. Sawada et Ishizaki se consultèrent du regard.

_ Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

_ Oui.

Les deux garçons se ruèrent sur le coach et lui cassèrent la figure.

_ Salaud !!! Tu vas faire jouer Hyuga !!!

_ Tsubasa veut jouer même s'il risque de gagner tu m'entends !!!

_ Mais …

Nouvelle série de coups.

_ Hyuga !

_ Tsubasa !

_ D'accord !D'accord ! Arrêtez de taper. Je vais les aligner. »

**Plus tard dans les gradins du stade de France**

« _ C'est une ambiance survoltée aujourd'hui !!!

_ Tout à fait Thierry !!! Les supporters sont venus en masse pour applaudir le PSG aujourd'hui.

_ Mais les fans du Japon sont aussi présents.

_ Mais ils sont pas nombreux. Ah !!! Les compositions des équipes viennent de nous être communiquées. Elles devraient s'afficher sur vos écrans.

**PSG**

Gardien : Muller

Défenseurs : gugus n°1, gugus n°2

Milieux : Diaz, Pascual, Schester, Kartz, Alcide

Attaquants : Victorino, Schneider (capitaine) , Napoléon

Remplaçants : Fernandez, gugus n°3, gugus n°4

**Japon**

Gardien : Morisaki

Défenseurs : Matsuyama, Soda, Ishizaki, Jito

Milieux : Tsubasa (capitaine), Misaki, Sawada, Sano

Attaquants : Nitta, Hyuga

Remplaçants : Misugi, Izawa, les frères Tachibana

Et toute la rencontre sera arbitrée par M. Loyal, notre huissier de justice qui contrôle déjà les votes pour Star Academy.

_ Les équipes rentrent sur le terrain.

Et la tempête se déchaîna dans les gradins. Les supporters déchaînés hurlaient en voyant leurs idoles faire leur entrée. Les cris fusaient de toutes part. Des orchestres arrivèrent et commencèrent à jouer les hymnes …

De quoi ? Vous vous en foutez ?

Vous voulez le match ?

Vous êtes sûr ?

Bon, ben on passe au match.

**1ère mi-temps **

Le PSG décida d'engager. Victorino passa le ballon à Schneider qui partit comme une fusée en direction du camp adverse. Nitta s'interposa immédiatement mais l'allemand l'envoya valdinguer dans les airs.

**Tachibana** : Ouahhh !!! Il dribble en force comme Hyuga !!!

Le tigre japonais se lança alors à la rencontre de son adversaire mais celui-ci l'effaça à la vitesse de l'éclair avec un contre-pied.

**Ishizaki** : Waaaahhh !!! Il joue aussi technique comme Tsubasa !!

Tsubasa observait calmement le jeu. Il comprit que l'attaquant allemand cherchait simplement à faire diversion. Le héros de la série décida donc d'aller marquer Victorino qui montait en douce le long de l'aile. Voyant que les passes ennemis étaient coupées, Misaki décida d'aller prêter main forte aux deux jeunes milieux qui couraient en direction du porteur du ballon.

Dans les gradins, la foule en délire hurlait le nom de Schneider.

L'allemand ne s'arrêta même pas quand il boula sauvagement Sawada et Sano. Il avait vu que Misaki se tenait derrière eux, prêt à tacler. L'ex-capitaine de la formation germanique fit un bond d'un mètre de haut avec le ballon et passa par-dessus le milieu japonais.

**Tachibana et Ishizaki** : Woohhh !!! Il a la force de Hyuga et la technique de Tsubasa.

**Hyuga** : Vous faîtes chier avec vos commentaires !!! A vous entendre on croirait que j'ai aucune technique.

**Sawada** : Ben c'est le cas.

**Hyuga** : Meuh non. En réalité tout mon jeu repose sur une technique subtile que peu de gens peuvent appréhender.

**Sawada** : Et qui est ?

**Hyuga** : Utiliser la Force !!! Mais seulement le côté lumineux.

**Sawada** : …

Pendant ce temps, le porteur du ballon continuait sur sa lancée.

**Soda** : Goûte-moi un peu ce tacle rasoir !!!

**Schneider** : Non merci ! J'ai pas faim !

Et hop !!! Schneider fit un saut périlleux avant avec le ballon.

**Misugi** : Waahhh !!! Il sait faire des cascades comme les jedis !!!

**Jito** : On va voir ce qu'il peut faire le jedi face à un roc.

**Schneider** : La taille importe peu. Regarde cet avion par exemple !

**Jito** : Hein ? Où ça ?

Et hop !!! Schneider dépassa son adversaire qui ne le regardait plus.

**Misugi** : Waahhh !!! Il sait faire des feintes comme un feinteur !!!

Les deux derniers espoirs du Japon se lancèrent dans une ultime (et vaine) tentative.

**Ishizaki** : Tu ne m'effaceras pas !!! Même si je dois y laisser mon visage.

**Matsuyama** : Oui, il ne pourra jamais nous vaincre.

**Schneider** : Pauvres fous ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.

L'allemand arma son tir et le déclencha.

**« FIRE SHOOT » **

Le ballon passa entre les deux défenseurs et alla se loger au fond des filets, en laissant une longue traînée de flammes derrière lui. Le goal réagit quand il vit que ça sentait le brûlé. Il se retourna et découvrit l'effroyable spectacle.

**Morisaki** : Ah ! D'accord ! Je me demandais aussi où était le ballon.

**Tachibana** : Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Qui nous a foutu un goal pareil !!!

**Misugi** : Du calme les jeunes. Je vous rappelle que c'est le meilleur goal du Japon.

**Tachibana** : Hein ? C'est pas vrai ?

**Misugi **: Bon évidemment, c'est pas le meilleur. Mais c'est le moins pourri qu'on ait sous la main alors vous plaignez pas.

**Tachibana** : Attends ! On mettrait un troisième poteau au milieu des buts, il arrêterait plus de ballons.

**Morisaki** : Tu veux peut-être jouer à ma place ?

**Tachibana** : Ca se pourrait !!!

**Morisaki** : Ben va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !!! J'ai enfin obtenu le poste de gardien titulaire de l'équipe nationale, je vais tout faire pour le garder.

**PSG – JAPON **

**1 – 0 **


	3. Tsubaquoi 2

**[Chapitre 2 : le perfect keeper]**

**Tsubasa** : On s'est pris un but mais ça se remonte ! Donnez-moi le ballon, je vais leur en coller un.

**Misaki** : D'accord tiens !

**Tout le PSG** : Tous dessus !!!

**Tsubasa** : Euh … mais non je déconnais les gars.

Vague de tacles (dont la moitié au niveau du genou) et Tsubasa valdingue salement amoché.

**Ishizaki** : Mince ! Ils ont blessé Tsubasa !

**Tachibana** : Espèce d'enfoirés !!

Cette fois c'est Pierre Alcide qui s'empara du ballon et qui commença une attaque fulgurante. Son adversaire millénaire Misaki fonça dans sa direction.

**Misaki** : Tu ne pourras pas triompher Pierre.

**Pierre** : Tu rêves Taro !!! Quand je t'ai quitté j'étais l'élève, aujourd'hui je suis le maître.

**Misaki** : Le maître des forces du mal !

Et un farouche duel technique débuta. Mais le français gardait facilement le ballon alors que son adversaire se fatiguait rapidement.

**Pierre** : Tes pouvoirs s'estompent vieillard.

Il donna un violent coup d'épaule et le japonais s'écroula.

Misugi : Noooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!

Le français avança encore de quelques mètres avant de se retrouver face aux deux jeunes milieux : Sawada et Sano. Il décida alors de lancer le ballon en l'air. Puis il fit un mega saut et fit une retournée acrobatique.

**« SLIDER SHOOT EN RETOURNEE !!! » **

Le ballon fila en direction des buts japonais. Morisaki courut en direction du ballon mais il glissa et s'étala dans la boue. La trajectoire du ballon changea brusquement et piqua vers la lucarne et s'y engouffra sans difficulté.

**Tachibana** : Et M… !!!

Morisaki !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !!!

**Misugi** : Calmez-vous ! Vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre dans son tir ?

**Tachibana** : Euh non.

**Misugi** : C'est normal. Vous êtes pas des intellos comme moi. Car si vous l'étiez vous sauriez que « slide » veut dire glisser en anglais. Et c'est pour ça que Morisaki a glissé.

**Tachibana (complètement subjugué par le génie de leur collègue)** : Waaahhhh !!!

PSG – JAPON 

**2 – 0 **

**Tsubasa** : On s'est pris deux buts mais ça se remonte ! Donnez-moi le ballon, je vais leur en coller un.

**Misaki** : D'accord tiens !

**Tout le PSG** : Tous dessus !!!

**Tsubasa** : Euh … mais non je déconnais les gars.

Vague de tacles (dont la moitié au niveau de l'épaule) et Tsubasa valdingue salement amoché.

**Ishizaki** : Mince ! Ils ont blessé Tsubasa !

**Tachibana** : Espèce d'enfoirés !!

Diaz s'empara du ballon dans la mêlée et le passa à Pascual. Celui-ci remonta le long de l'aile à pleine vitesse. Sawada courut le marquer mais il se fit rapidement effacer. Ce fut donc Soda qui se lança. Mais Pascual ayant anticipé que le Japon tenterait de défendre, décida de centrer pour Diaz démarqué.

**Ishizaki** : Oh non !!! Il centre !!!

**Jito **: Sur Diaz !!! Il est démarqu !!! Qui est l'andouille qui était censé le marquer ?

**Ishizaki** : C'était toi.

**Jito **: Ah oui zut ! J'avais oubli !

Le ballon arriva soigneusement cadré dans l'axe et Diaz se positionna prêt à faire une reprise de volée. Mais Matsuyama s'interposa au dernier moment et s'empara du ballon.

**Tout le PSG** : Quoi ?

(vous savez, quand on voit plein de visages qui expriment l'étonnement)

Le courageux défenseur du Japon courut et ne rencontra aucun obstacle jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Là il trouva Schester et Kartz. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de perdre le ballon, Matsuyama fit une passe à Misaki qui passa à Hyuga.

Le tigre fila comme une fusée en direction des buts ennemis. Les deux défenseurs voulurent lui barrer la route mais ils furent balayés par une tornade. Hyuga arriva à dix mètres des buts et arma son tir le plus puissant.

**« NEO TIR DU TIGRE » **

La moitié de la pelouse fut arrachée pendant que le ballon filait tel un boulet de canon vers les cages. Dieter Muller tendit négligemment le bras droit et arrêta le ballon avec une déconcertante facilité.

**Tous **: Quoi ? Il a bloqué le néo tir du tigre !!! C'est impossible !!!

Le gardien ne fit aucun commentaire mais son sourire montrait sa satisfaction.

FLASHBACK

Muller et son maître qui s'entraînent.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu as perdu ce match ?

Mon bras a été paralysé par le tir du tigre. Et ensuite j'ai été ralenti pendant le reste du match.

Oui. Tu n'es pas assez fort.

Que puis-je y faire ? Des pompes ?

Non, il faut que tu prennes des trucs.

Quoi ? Du dopage !!! Mais c'est interdit !!!

Mais non ! Andouille !!! C'est de la Volvic !

Hein ? De la Volvic ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

Oh mais t'es vraiment un cas toi !!! Ca t'arrives de regarder la tél ?

C'est quoi la tél ?

T'as jamais vu la pub de Zidane « et une gorgée de Volvic » ??

Ben non …

Tant pis, fais confiance à ton maître.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

**Muller** : Merci mon maître pour votre précieux enseignement.

Et le goal lança négligemment le ballon dans l'axe. Tous les joueurs japonais se ruèrent dessus.

**Nitta** : Ne te fous pas de nous !!! Tu vas voir ce que c'est qu'un tir puissant !

**« LE TIR DU FAUCON » **

Un grand faucon apparut et le ballon fusa à la vitesse de la lumière (j'exagère) vers les cages. Muller se contenta de lever son auriculaire droit et stoppa le ballon.

**Nitta** : Quoi ? Mon tir le plus puissant a été stopp !!!

**Matsuyama** : Laisse-moi faire, je vais aller l'exploser !

**Soda** : Du calme ! C'est à moi de tirer.

**Matsuyama** : Même pas vrai !

**Soda **: Et si ! Alors tu fais la queue comme tout le monde.

**Matsuyama** : Eh l'autre !

**Soda** : Quoi ?

**Matsuyama **: Il prend le ballon.

**Soda** : M … !!! Tsubasa, il m'a grugé ma place.

Le capitaine de la formation japonaise, porteur de tous les espoirs, courut chancelant en direction du ballon. Ses blessures le faisaient souffrir mais il continuait d'avancer.

**Tsubasa** : Allez !!! Encore un premier tir …

**« FEUILLE MORTE » **

Le goal du PSG se déplaça calmement et attrapa le ballon d'une seule main.

**Tsubasa** : Quoi !!! Il a bloqué mon meilleur tir !!!

**Muller** : Hin !!! Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais j'ai vécu en montagne. Là-bas j'ai ramassé des tas de feuilles mortes alors ton tir, il ne me fait pas peur.

**Soda **: On va voir ce que penses du mien !!!

**« LE TIR RASOIR » **

Le ballon décrivit un large arc de cercle et fila vers la lucarne gauche des cages. Muller se contenta de donner une gifle au ballon pour le dégager.

**Muller** : Je me rase tous les matins alors tu sais …

**Matsuyama** : Et t'as déjà vu des aigles ??? Parce que tu vas t'en manger un !!!

**« LE TIR DE L'AIGLE » **

**Matsuyama** : Waahh !!! C'est mon tir !!!

Le ballon fila à ras-de-terre. Muller se pencha calmement et attrapa le ballon. Mais celui-ci lui échappa des mains et continua sa route.

**Muller** : Hein !!! Mais c'est impossible !!!

**Matsuyama** : Non ! Vous avez oublié mais tout à l'heure vous avez utilisé le slider shoot et depuis le ballon est glissant.

**Muller** : Noooonnnnn !!!

Mais Schneider fit un tacle le long de la ligne de but et parvint à dégager le ballon.

**Commentateur** : Bravo ! Schneider a parfaitement analysé le jeu et a pensé à revenir en défense.

Kartz récupéra le ballon et le transmit rapidement à Napoléon. Celui-ci déclencha sa technique secrète.

**« LA CHARGE DE LA CAVALERIE » **

Technique secrète qui consistait à foncer dans le tas comme un bœuf et bouler tout le monde.

**Jito** : Moi ! Il ne pourra pas me faire valser !!!

**Napoléon** : Oh regarde un autre avion !

**Tachibana** : Waahhh !!! C'est aussi un feinteur !!!

**Ishizaki** : Je vais arrêter son tir.

**Napoléon** : Mais non … là tu me vois, et là tu me vois plus !

Hop ! Napoléon avait effacé les derniers défenseurs grâce à des feintes subtiles. Il tira à bout portant sur le gardien.

**« LE BOULET DE CANON » **

Le gardien se retrouva au fond des cages avec le ballon avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait.

**Morisaki** : Waahhh !!! Regardez les gars !!! J'ai réussi à attraper le ballon !!!

**Tachibana** : Mais c'est pas vrai !!!

**PSG – JAPON **

**3 – 0 **


	4. Tsubaquoi 3

**[Chapitre 3 : le vrai faucon en action]**

**Tsubasa** : On s'est pris trois buts mais ça se remonte ! Donnez-moi le ballon, je vais leur en coller un.

**Misaki** : D'accord tiens !

**Tout le PSG** : Tous dessus !!!

**Tsubasa **: Euh … mais non je déconnais les gars.

Vague de tacles (dont la moitié au niveau de la tête) et Tsubasa valdingue salement amoché.

**Ishizaki **: Mince ! Ils ont blessé Tsubasa !

**Tachibana** : Espèce d'enfoirés !!

Kartz s'empara de la balle et fit une passe à Diaz qui transmit à Napoléon.

**Sawada** : Ah non pas encore lui !!!

**Napoléon** : Et si !!! Tu vas goûter à ma technique mortelle.

**Sawada** : Euh … tu savais que ton coach t'avait traité de fille ?

**Napoléon** : QUOI ?

**Sawada** : Merci !

Le jeune technicien fit un tacle et déposséda le français du ballon. Puis le japonais se releva et partit en dribblant.

**Tachibana** : Waahhh !!! Il feinte aussi bien que Schneider !!!

**Schneider** : C'est ce qu'on va voir !!! Bouh !!!

**Sawada** : Ahh !!! Maman!

L'allemand s'empara du ballon mais il se fit aussitôt tacler par Tsubasa qui avait suivi l'action.

**Ishizaki** : C'est du Tsubasa tout craché ça !!! Même à moitié mort il continue d'analyser froidement le jeu.

Mais le capitaine japonais s'écroula trois mètres plus loin. Il eut le réflexe de faire une passe à l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Nitta s'empara alors du ballon et fonça en direction des buts. Personne n'avait pensé à le marquer puisqu'il ne marquait jamais.

**Nitta** : Je marque jamais moi ??? Vous allez voir !!!

**« LE TIR DU CANARD » **

Un canard apparut et le ballon fila vers les buts.

**Nitta** : Il est à toi ce canard ?

**Muller (qui se retourne)** : Quoi ???

BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le ballon avait enfin franchi la ligne de but du PSG. La foule en délire hurlait . Mais l'arbitre siffla rapidement.

**Arbitre** : Ce but n'est pas accept !!!

**Nitta** : Quoi ?

**Arbitre** : L'auteur s'est tromp !!! Il devait dessiner un faucon et il a fait un canard.

**Les lecteurs (dégoûtés par tant d'injustice)** : Il veut une claque l'arbitre ? C'est quoi cette embrouille !!! L'auteur !!! Viens voir, on a deux mots à te dire !!!

**L'auteur** : Mais-heu, c'est pas moi le dessinateur. C'est Takahashi !

**Takahashi** : Ah oui ! Désol !!! Je me suis gouré. Je gomme et on recommence.

RETOUR EN ARRIERE

**Nitta** : Je marque jamais moi ??? Vous allez voir !!!

**« LE TIR DU FAUCON » **

Un faucon apparut et le ballon fila vers les buts.

**Nitta** : Il est à toi ce canard ?

**Muller (concentré)**: Pas du tout.

Le goal allait s'emparer du ballon et Nitta ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se remémora alors les enseignements de son capitaine.

FLASHBACK

**Tsubasa** : Tu vois, quand t'arrives dans les 16 mètres, tu maintiens A et B enclenchés et t'appuies sur C pour faire le méga-tir.

**Nitta** : Ah ouais cool !!!

**Tsubasa** : Mais cette technique requiert des heures d'entraînement.

**Les lecteurs** : C'est bien mais quel rapport avec la fic ?

**L'auteur** : Heu …

AUTRE FLASHBACK

**Tsubasa** : Tu vois Nitta. Mon vieux maître alcoolique me disait toujours « Adapte-toi à la situation ».

FIN DU FLASHBACK

**Nitta** : Oui, tu avais raison Tsubasa, il faut savoir s'adapter. Muller !!! Il est à toi ce faucon ?

**Muller (qui se retourne)** : Quoi ?

BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le ballon avait enfin franchi la ligne de but du PSG. La foule en délire hurlait . L'arbitre était d'accord.

**Morisaki** : Tiens !!! Pourquoi j'ai pas le ballon ?

**PSG – JAPON **

**3 – 1 **

**Schneider** : On s'est pris un but mais ça se remonte ! Donnez-moi le ballon, je vais leur en coller un.

**Pierre** : D'accord tiens !

**Tout le Japon** : Tous dessus !!!

**Schneider** : Euh … mais non je déconnais les gars.

Vague de tacles (dont la moitié au niveau du genou) et Schneider valdingue salement amoché.

**Schester** : Mince ! Ils ont blessé Schneider !

**Kartz** : Espèce d'enfoirés !!

Tsubasa s'empara du ballon et il partit en courant. Tous les joueurs du PSG se placèrent devant lui pour tenter de l'arrêter. Mais il les effaça rapidement.

**Tachibana** : Waahhh !!! Il dribble comme Tsubasa !!!

Mais en fait, le capitaine chancelait et zigzaguait de droite à gauche à cause de ses blessures. Ses mouvements étaient tellement désordonnés que personne ne pouvait les prévoir. Il arriva finalement devant le goal adverse.

**Tsubasa** : Allez !!! Je dois tirer … au moins une fois !!!

**Muller** : Vas-y je t'attends !!!

Tsubasa arma son tir mais sentant qu'il allait s'effondrer préféra passer le ballon à Hyuga.

**Hyuga** : C'est bon !!! Je vais l'allumer !!!

**« NEO TIR DU TIGRE ENCORE PLUS FORT QUE L'AUTRE !!!» **

Le ballon enflammé partit tel une comète vers les buts ennemis. Muller se détendit et referma ses deux mains autour du ballon. Et il retomba avant la ligne de but.

**Hyuga** : Quoi ? Mon méga nouveau néo tir du tigre a été arrêt !!! Que faire ???

**Muller** : A toi Diaz !!!

Le gardien lança le ballon jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Le joueur argentin réceptionna la balle et partit en dribblant.

Diaz : Allez les gars ! On a le temps de leur en mettre encore un !

Pascual : Vas-y ! Fais-moi la passe !

Les deux jeunes joueurs progressèrent rapidement en faisant des passes. Ils effacèrent rapidement tous leurs opposants. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent devant les buts.

**Diaz** : Mwahaha !!! Je vais encore en coller un !!!

**Tout le PSG** : Vas-y marque !!!

**Tout le Japon** : Non !!! Morisaki est notre dernier espoir !!!

**Commentateur** : Donc il y a plus d'espoir.

Pascual fit une balle lobée dans l'axe. Diaz courut, fit un triple saut périlleux vrillé et frappa le ballon avec une force hors du commun avec un effet de dingue.

« **LA TOUPIE ARGENTINE** »

**Tachibana** : Je veux pas voir ça !!!

**Misugi** : Non ! Regardez !

Le gardien avait lui sauté en faisant un saut périlleux arrière. Morisaki avait pris appui sur la transversale et s'était jeté sur le ballon avant que Diaz ne puisse le toucher.

A peine arrivé au sol, le japonais mit le ballon à terre et partit en dribblant.

**Schester** : Je vais le tacler tu vas voir !!!

L'allemand se jeta au sol mais Morisaki l'évita aisément.

**Izawa** : Oui, comme il est goal il sait bien dribbler.

Pierre et Napoléon, les deux français décidèrent alors de faire un double tacle mais le japonais les repoussa sauvagement.

**Hyuga** : Waahhh !!! Il dribble en force comme Hyuga !!!

**Gugus 1** : Allez ! Il suffit qu'on lui reprenne le ballon pour marquer !

**Morisaki** : Oui mais plus j'efface vos joueurs et plus j'augmente nos chances de gagner.

Gugus 1 et Gugus 2 les arrières du PSG se ruèrent vers l'assaillant nippon mais se firent effacer en un instant. Finalement, il ne restait que Kartz qui avait froidement analysé le jeu.

**Kartz** : PFFF !!!

(note de l'auteur : Il vient de cracher son cure-dent. Excusez la bande sonore pourrie).

**Kartz** : Quand je crache mon cure-dent c'est que je joue sérieux. Je vais lui faire le tacle du hérisson.

**Morisaki** : Essaie toujours !

Kartz se rua en avant et sortit un hérisson de sa poche qu'il jeta sur la pelouse.

**Morisaki** : M… !!!!

Un hérisson, je dois l'éviter. Je dois tirer maintenant.

**Misugi** : Non !!! Tu es trop loin des cages !!!

Soudain une voix retentit dans l'esprit de Morisaki. Le fantôme de Tsubasa apparut.

**Tsubasa spectral** : Morisaki !!!

**Morisaki** : Oui.

**Tsubasa spectral** : La force est avec toi.

**Morisaki** : Et ?

**Tsubasa spectral **: La cuillère n'existe pas.

**Morisaki** : De quoi ?

**Tsubasa spectral** : Fais confiance à l'âme des cartes.

**Morisaki** : Mais de quoi tu me parles ???

**Tsubasa spectral** : Fais exploser ton cosmos.

**Morisaki** : J'ai rien capté mais je vais tirer.

**Tsubasa spectral** : Non … le hérisson est ton ami.

**Morisaki** : D'accord !!! J'ai compris !

Le goal du japon interrompit son tir et repartit en dribblant. Il fit un bond par-dessus le hérisson pour l'éviter mais Kartz l'attendait juste derrière et lui fit un tacle aérien particulièrement dangereux.

Mais Morisaki contra avec les deux pieds et renversa ainsi son agresseur. Il se retrouva ainsi devant les buts du PSG.

**Morisaki** : Ok, que ferait Wakabayashi dans cette situation ?

**Tout le PSG** : Tous sur lui, on peut encore lui reprendre le ballon.

**Muller** : Vas-y tire !

**Morisaki** : Très bien !!! Pour l'honneur du Japon !

Il lança la balle en l'air et fit un saut pour préparer une retournée acrobatique.

**Morisaki** : J'ai pris tellement de buts dans ma carrière que je connais par cœur les techniques de tir. Reçois le mix total !!!

**« LA FEUILLE RASOIR DU TIGRE MORT ENFLAMME EN RETOURNEE » **

Un ballon lumineux fila vers la lucarne droite des buts. Muller s'y porta immédiatement pour stopper la balle. Mais celle-ci changea de trajectoire, elle décrivit une large courbe qui l'amena vers l'autre lucarne. Le gardien du PSG changea immédiatement de côté. Mais cette fois, la balle piqua vers le sol. Craignant que le ballon ne lui passe entre les jambes, l'allemand se baissa. C'est alors que le ballon revient en arrière. Là il rebondit sur le cure-dent de Kartz et se retrouva en position juste devant les pieds de Morisaki (qui avait atterri entre-temps).

**Morisaki** : H !H ! En fait, c'était une feinte ! Voilà mon véritable tir.

**« LE VRAI TIR DU GARDIEN DU JAPON » **

C'est un tir affreusement lent avec un effet qui le ralentissait davantage qui fila vers les buts du PSG. Muller pétrifié par la feinte ne put esquisser un geste et la ballon passa la ligne (doublant ainsi l'escargot qui broutait la pelouse).

BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La foule en délire hurla sa joie mais l'arbitre siffla immédiatement.

**Arbitre** : Ce but n'est pas accord ! La première mi-temps était terminée.

**Morisaki** : De quoi ?

**Arbitre** : Désolé c'est pas moi qui fait les règles.

Fin de la première mi-temps 


	5. Tsubaquoi 4

**[Chapitre 4 : le prince des pelouses en action ]**

Les joueurs regagnèrent leurs vestiaires en commentant cette première moitié de match.

**Tachibana** : Waahhh !! J'ai vraiment été impressionné par Morisaki.

**Misugi **: Oui. Wakabayashi et Wakashimazu sont peut-être très bons, mais notre gardien a lui aussi progressé de son côté. Il est finalement arrivé au niveau de joueur international.

**Sawada** : Ca va Hyuga ?

**Hyuga** : Non … mon tir le plus puissant a été stoppé. Il faut donc que j'en invente un nouveau, si je veux me hisser au niveau mondial.

**Tsubasa** : Comment comptes-tu faire ?

**Hyuga** : Je vais m'entraîner sans relâche afin d'améliorer mon tir.

**Tsubasa** : Quand ?

**Hyuga** : Maintenant.

Et hop ! Hyuga partit s'entraîner avec un ballon en béton.

**Matsuyama** : Bon ! Les gars, revoyons encore une fois notre défense …

**Jito** : Fais chier !

**Soda** : Ouais ! Lâche-nous on est en vacances là.

**Matsuyama** : Mais euh …

**Izawa** : Tiens ! Nitta et Sano ! Vous êtes venus voir le match avec nous ?

**Nitta** : Mais non on joue.

**Izawa** : C'est pas vrai ?

**Sanae** : Tsubasa ? Comment va ta cheville ? Et ton épaule ? Et ton genou ? Et ta tête ? Et ton bras ? Et ton pied ?

**Tsubasa** : Ben … ça me fait un peu mal … mais je veux continuer à jouer.

**Dans les vestiaires du PSG**

Le coach était furax. La meilleure équipe du monde ne menait que de deux buts une formation affreusement nulle.

**Coach** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Tsubasa par sa seule présence suffit à renverser les rapports de force.

**Diaz** : Du calme. S'il y a un fautif ici c'est moi. En tant que surdoué du football argentin je me dois de l'affronter.

**Schneider** : Non. En tant qu'héritier du football allemand je me dois de gagner.

**Napoléon** : Bande de nazes ! Si on me laissait le ballon j'aurais déjà collé dix buts.

**Muller** : Moi Dieter Muller, meilleur goal du monde, je promets de ne plus encaisser un seul but.

**Coach** : Bon, si vous êtes tous motivés, vous pouvez y retourner. Mais vous avez intérêt à gagner.

**Pierre** : Ne vous en faîtes pas coach. J'ai remarqué que Tsubasa était blessé.

**2ème mi-temps **

**Présentateur** : Les équipes rentrent sur le terrain et prennent position. On peut voir que l'équipe du Japon a procédé à quelques changements. Les jumeaux Tachibana sont entrés à la place de Sano et Misaki. Le jeune buteur Nitta a été remplacé quand à lui par Misugi, le prince des pelouses.

**Tsubasa** : Mais-euh !!! Coach ! Que va-t-il advenir de mes combinaisons en or si Misaki sort ?

**Coach** : Je les ai revendues …

**Tsubasa** : Quoi ?

**Coach** : Heu … je veux dire … Misaki nous a trahi pour de l'argent !!!

**Misugi **: C'est pas vrai ?

**Coach **: Et si ! Il vient d'être engagé par le PSG.

**Toute l'équipe** : Quoi ?

**Présentateur** : De même l'équipe du PSG a procédé à quelques changements. Un des défenseurs a été remplacé par le jeune Misaki.

**Co-présentateur** : Mais ?N'était-il pas dans l'équipe du Japon ?

**Présentateur** : Si ! Mais le PSG vient de l'engager et ils comptent le faire jouer en défense.

**Ishizaki** : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Notre meilleur joueur vient de passer à l'ennemi !

**Tous les autres** : H !C'est moi le meilleur joueur !

**Hyuga** : J'ai dix fois la puissance d'un joueur de mon âge.

**Tsubasa** : Mais moi je peux tirer une feuille morte !

**Misugi **: Et moi je joue sans avoir de cœur.

**Tachibana** : Nous ! On fait des superbes cascades.

**Matsuyama **: Et moi … heu … j'ai le tir de l'aigle !

**Soda** : Personne n'a jamais survécu à mon tacle rasoir.

**Jito** : Et heu … je suis le plus fort.

**Morisaki** :Et moi je joue avec des collégiens.

**Sawada **: Heu ???

Tsubasa : Fermez-la ! Je suis le meilleur parce que le manga s'appelle « Captain Tsubasa » !

**Tous** : Ouais c'est vrai.

**Présentateur** : Les nouvelles compositions des équipes s'affichent à votre écran.

PSG 

Gardien : Muller

Défenseurs : Misaki, gugus n°3

Milieux : Diaz, Pascual, Schester, Kartz, Alcide

Attaquants : Victorino, Schneider (capitaine) , Napoléon

Remplaçants : Fernandez

Japon 

Gardien : Morisaki

Défenseurs : Matsuyama, Soda, Ishizaki, Jito

Milieux : Tsubasa (capitaine), Tachibana, Sawada, Tachibana

Attaquants : Misugi, Hyuga

Plus de remplaçants.

« ENGAGEMENT »

L'engagement revint au Japon. Misugi et Sawada se mirent dans le rond central et attendirent le coup de sifflet. Pendant ce temps, Hyuga continuait se s'entraîner avec son ballon en béton sur la touche.

FIIT !!!

Sawada passa à Misugi qui partit en dribble. Il se mit à accélérer et effaça tous ses opposants rapidement. Napoléon se rua à sa rencontre et tenta de le bousculer.

**Misugi** : Ahh !!! Mon cœur !

**Napoléon** : Quoi ?

**Misugi** : Rien !

Et hop ! Il l'effaça. De même il réussit à dribbler tous les joueurs du PSG. Finalement, il se retrouva en face de Misaki et des buts adverses gardés par l'inébranlable Muller.

**Misugi** : Laisse-moi passer.

**Misaki** : Non. Dans toutes les équipes où je suis passé, je me suis toujours donné à fond. C'est là un problème de conscience. Quand on est sur un terrain, on doit faire fi de ses souvenirs et se concentrer sur ses coéquipiers. C'est très important parce que …

Misugi en avait lâchement profité pour le dépasser et s'apprêtait à tirer.

**Muller** : Vas-y tire !

**Misugi (en pensée)** : _Mince ! Il a arrêté tous les tirs ! Le seul moyen de l'avoir c'est de le prendre à contre-pied. _

Il fit semblant de tirer à droite et au dernier moment, son pied changea d'orientation et le ballon partit à gauche. Mais le gardien s'en rendit compte immédiatement et se jeta du bon côté.

**Misugi** : Quoi ! Il a réussi à arrêter mon tir ! Non !!!

Le regard perçant du japonais remarqua que le ballon avait rebondi. Il lui restait encore une chance d'égaliser.

La balle était à deux mètres su sol et retombait vers Misaki.

**Misugi** : Il ne reste qu'un seul moyen de marquer. Une bicyclette !!!

**Tout le public** : Non ! Il va vraiment le tenter !!!

**Misugi** : Allez ! Tout ce que j'ai !!! Je dois la réussir même si je dois claquer !!!

Le jeune prince des pelouses regarda le ballon qui filait dans les airs. Il prit son élan et se lança dans un sprint éblouissant. La balle semblait ralentir. Les crampons martelaient la terre avec une force incroyable. Muller releva la tête pour voir ce qui passait, les yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de l'effroi. Misaki tenta d'accélérer pour prendre de vitesse son adversaire.

**Misaki** : Je vais le contrer !

**Misugi** : Non, je vais réussir.

Misugi se rua sur le banc de touche, prit son VTT et retourna sur le terrai en pédalant comme un malade.

**Muller** : Hein ?

Misaki sauta pour atteindre le ballon le premier, mais Misugi le dépassait d'une tête grâce à son vélo. Il fut le premier sur la balle.

**Misaki** : Que ?

**Misugi **: Ca y est !

« **LA BICYCLETTE DE MISUGI** »

Le vélo arriva sur Muller qui le reçut en pleine poire. Simultanément le ballon se logea dans la lucarne en déchirant le filet.

BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le ballon avait encore franchi la ligne de but du PSG. La foule en délire hurlait . L'arbitre accorda le but. La réputation d'invincibilité du club parisien commençait à s'effacer.

Morisaki se retourna pour s'assurer que le ballon n'était pas dans ces cages.

**PSG – JAPON **

**3 – 2 **

**Diaz** : On s'est pris un but, c'est inadmissible ! Donnez-moi le ballon, je vais leur en coller cinq.

**Pierre** : D'accord tiens !

**Tout le Japon** : Tous dessus !!!

**Diaz** : Euh … mais non je déconnais les gars.

Vague de tacles (dont la moitié au niveau du genou) et Diaz valdingue salement amoché.

**Schester** : Mince ! Ils ont blessé Diaz !

**Pascual** : Espèce d'enfoirés !!

Misugi, le seul attaquant du japon, récupéra le ballon et repartit en dribblant avec l'intention d'égaliser. Tous les joueurs ennemis essayèrent de le tacler mais il faisait des bonds de trois mètres qui lui permettaient d'effacer ses ennemis.

Schester et Kartz tentèrent un tacle combiné. Misugi les évita avec un triple saut périlleux. Mais au moment de retomber il se rendit compte que Pierre Alcide avait lui aussi sauté. Celui-ci effectua un fouetté latéral en plein air.

**Matsuyama** : C'est ma technique !

**Pierre** : Je vais prendre ce ballon, moi la star du football français.

**Misugi** : Jamais !

Le prince des pelouses réussit à bloquer le ballon sous sa jambe gauche et il utilisa son pied droit pour prendre appui sur le pied de Pierre .

**Pierre **: Hein ?

**Pascual** : Quoi ?

**Diaz** : C'est ma technique !

**Schester** : Faîtes gaffe !!! Il est en position de tirer.

En effet, en retombant Misugi avait remis le ballon dans l'axe. Il se mit en position de tir. En face, Misaki, le dernier rempart défensif du PSG, se rua sur lui.

**Misugi** : Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'égaliser.

**Misaki** : Je vais t'arrêter ! Si je suis resté en France sans rentrer dans un club c'était pour pouvoir jouer dans l'équipe nationale du Japon.

**Misugi** : Ah oui c'est vrai. Tiens !

Il lui fit une passe.

**Misaki** : Merci !

Et il partit dans le sens inverse en courant.

**Misugi** : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir ?

Le jeune Misaki remonta rapidement le terrain. Il effaça rapidement Tsubasa et Sawada. Puis il fit une passe à Schester qui remit sur Kartz. Les jumeaux Tachibana ne purent faire face à leurs passes ultra-rapides.

Le ballon passa à Napoléon qui chargea vigoureusement la défense du Japon. Matsuyama partit en l'air.

**Ishizaki** : Wah ! Il joue physique comme Hyuga.

**Soda **: C'est bon, on a compris.

Jito valdingua lui aussi. Soda lança son puissant tacle rasoir mais fut aussi repoussé. Ishizaki était le seul joueur encore debout face à Napoléon.


	6. Tsubaquoi 5

**[Chapitre 5 : le super gardien du Japon]**

**Napoléon** : Viens je vais t'exploser la face.

**Ishizaki** : Je n'ai pas un physique impressionnant, ni une technique formidable, ni une bonne lecture de jeu, ni de passes précises, ni d'endurance exemplaire, ni de tir foudroyant, ni de tacle rasant, ni de …

**Napoléon** : Vas-y accouche !

**Ishizaki** : Mais j'ai la volont ! Et la volonté permet de déplacer des montagnes.

**Naopléon** : Dans tes rêves ! Reçois mon tir le plus puissant !!!

**Ishizaki** : Il faut que je le contre.

« **LE BOULET DE CANON** »

Le ballon fila à la vitesse de l'éclair et rebondit sur le visage d'Ishizaki. Celui-ci fut propulsé dans les buts et le ballon revint directement sur Napoléon.

**Napoléon** : Quoi ?

BAM !!!

Il se prit le ballon en pleine poire !

**Morisaki** : Oh non ! Il a fait une tête ! Mais je l'aurais !

Le gardien du Japon plongea en direction du ballon.

**Morisaki** : Ah !! Je ne l'aurais pas !

Il décida alors de se relever de foncer sur un poteau et de prendre appui dessus. Il se propulsa avec une force étonnante. Au dernier moment sa main droite réussit à repousser le ballon.

La balle revint sur le terrain. Tous les joueurs se ruèrent dessus. Schneider fut le plus rapide.

**Schneider** : Bande d'idiots ! Aucun goal ne peut stopper mon tir quand je suis dans la surface de réparation.

**Morisaki** : Je l'arrêterai !!!

**Schneider** : Tu rêves !

« **FIRE SHOOT** »

Le ballon enflammé fila vers les buts du Japon. Le gardien se mit de dos et commença à courir le long de la ligne de buts. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il faisait. Il sortit carrément du terrain et courut le long de la ligne de touche.

**Hyuga** : Mais où tu vas comme ça ?

**Morisaki** : Raah !!! Je fais le serment d'arrêter le foot si je n'arrête pas ce tir.

Il retourna dans ses cages. Morisaki tenait un extincteur entre ses mains. Il l'activa en direction du ballon.

**Morisaki **: Mwahahaha !!! Ton tir est redevenu normal !

Délaissant son extincteur il sauta sur le ballon et s'en saisit.

CATCH !!!

**Misugi** : Wah ! Le ballon avait perdu son effet, l'arrêt devenait donc possible.

**Morisaki** : Oui ! Tiens Tsubasa ! Toi seul peut faire la différence en cette fin de match.

**Ishizaki **: On est pas en fin de match.

**Morisaki** : On s'en fout ! Tiens !

**Tsubasa** : J'y vais !

La locomotive se mit en route. Il courait comme un dingue malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps.

**Victorino **: Je vais l'arrêter !

Il fit un tacle surpuissant mais Tsubasa l'évita en se déplaçant légèrement à gauche.

**Tachibana** : Wah ! Il joue technique comme Tsubasa !!!

Le capitaine japonais continua de courir en zigzaguant.

**Ishizaki** : Tu m'étonnes ! Son prof était alcoolique.

**Hyuga **: Le mien aussi.

**Sawada** : Le mien aussi.

Tsubasa arriva au milieu du terrain et voulut déclencher son tir.

« **LA FEUILLE MORTE** »

Le ballon fila dans les cieux sous la pluie.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ben oui ! On va mettre de la pluie pour avoir un match épique.

Il dessina un arc dans le ciel (un arc-en-ciel en somme) et retomba vers les buts. Le gardien du PSG se tenait prêt à l'arrêter.

**Muller** :Je te l'ai déjà dit ta feuille morte ne peut rien contre moi. Tous tes tirs seront vains.

**Misugi **: Non ! Son action n'aura pas été vaine !!!

**Muller** : Quoi !!!

Le jeune prince des pelouses arrivait à fond la caisse sur son vélo, il comptait reprendre la passe de Tsubasa.

**Ishizaki** : C'est du Tsubasa tout craché ça ! Même en dormant il peut faire une passe décisive.

**Misugi** : Tu vas goûter à ma technique de la bicyclette.

**Muller **: Impossible ! La même technique ne marche pas deux fois sur un chevalier.

**Misugi **: Que tu crois !

La bicyclette arriva à toute allure sur le ballon et au moment où Misugi allait faire une tête, une roue creva et le vélo dérapa. Misugi alla s'écraser dans une mare de boue.

**Misugi** : Zut ! C'est pas de chance !

**Muller** : Ca n'a rien à voir avec la chance.

**Misugi** : Quoi ?

Il remarqua alors que de nombreuses punaises avaient été répandues autour des cages du PSG.

**Misugi** : Comment ? Il a déjà trouvé la parade à ma technique.

**Muller** : Ce n'est pas le moment de bavarder il nous faut marquer un autre but.

Il relança le ballon sur Kartz qui redonna à Pascual. Celui-ci progressa le long de la ligne de touche puis centra sur Pierre. Le français effaça quelques adversaires et fit une passe à Victorino.

**Victorino** : A moi de jouer !!! Prenez ça dans les dents.

Il voulut déclencher son super tir mais il glissa et s'étala dans la boue. Soda en profita pour récupérer le ballon et tenter un débordement. Napoléon se rua sur lui mais il se fit prendre à contre-pied.

**Soda** : A toi !

Il fit une passe à Sawada qui prolongea sur Tsubasa. Celui-ci fit une passe aux jumeaux qui remontèrent le terrain en vitesse.

**Tachibana** : Misugi ! Fais-nous une balle lobée.

**Misugi** : D'accord !!!

**Tachibana **: Vous allez découvrir notre nouvelle technique !!!

Au lieu de se jeter par terre, l'un d'eux sauta en l'air et se mit sur le dos. L'autre sauta encore plus haut et prenant appui sur les pieds de son frère il se propulsa encore plus haut.

« **SKYLAB AERIEN** »

Le ballon fut frappé avec une force inouïe et se dirigea vers les buts de Muller. Celui-ci regardait la pluie tomber et ne remarqua pas la cascade des japonais. La balle se dirigeait vers les filets sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter quand un joueur se mit à courir.

Misaki !

Il courait à en perdre haleine en direction des buts. Inexorablement, la ballon s'approchait de la ligne de but mais le jeune garçon continuait de courir. Avec toute sa force et toute sa hargne il avançait. Sur le terrain, il ne restait que lui et le ballon.

Voyant qu'il ne l'aurait pas à la course, il sauta en avant et l'intercepta du pied. Mais son immense élan le projeta sur le poteau.

Non !!!

Muller avait compris son action et s'était jeté sur lui. Le gardien avait arrêté le joueur juste avant qu'il ne percute le poteau.

Le ballon était toujours en jeu.

Shester le récupéra doublant de peu Sawada. L'allemand passa la balle à Kartz qui remit sur Pascual. Celui-ci donna le ballon à Victorino qui se mit à sprinter. Un tacle de Soda l'arrêta net. Mais Schneider récupéra le ballon et se mit en position de tir.

« **FIRE SHOOT** »

Le ballon fila vers les buts japonais et le gardien l'arrêta d'une seule main.

**Morisaki** : Ce n'est pas très efficace.

**Schneider** : Hein ? Mais !!! Comment ?

**Morisaki** : Ha !Ha! Si t'avais joué à Pokémon comme moi, tu saurais.

**Schneider** : Comment ?

**Morisaki** : L'élément du feu n'est pas très efficace face à celui de l'eau. Or il pleut.

**Tachibana** : Wah !!! Il joue à Pokémon comme Sacha !!!

**Morisaki** : Maintenant ! En avant ! Il faut à tous prix égaliser.

Il lança le ballon de toutes ses forces et celui-ci arriva sur Tsubasa. Il courut en direction des buts ennemis.

**Schester** : Tu crois peut-être qu'on va te laisser faire ?

**Tsubasa** : Ben oui.

**Schester** : Ah ben, dans ce cas !

Tsubasa progressa jusqu'au libéro de l'équipe adverse : Misaki.

**Tsubasa** : Ne ménage pas tes efforts. J'ai beau être blessé tu dois jouer normalement.

**Misaki** : Bon ! Si tu insistes …

Il le tacla et le déposséda du ballon. Puis il se releva et partit en dribblant.

**Pierre** : Misaki ! Passe-moi le ballon, on va utiliser notre tactique secrète pour leur mettre un dernier but qui les abattra définitivement.

**Misaki **: Tu parles du ?

**Pierre** : Oui !

**Misaki** : Tiens !!!

Le jeune japonais courut vers les buts en même temps que tous les joueurs de son équipe. Schneider et Diaz se placèrent aux côtés de Pierre.

**Diaz** : Vous croyez qu'on peut vraiment l'utiliser ?

**Pierre** : Nous avons battu toutes les formations mondiales sans user de cette technique alors on peut bien l'utiliser face à nos plus puissants adversaires.

**Schneider** : Ok ! Allons-y.

La ballon fut passé à Kartz qui tenta une percée solitaire.

« **LE DRIBBLE DU HERISSON** »

Victorino et Napoléon se positionnèrent devant les buts japonais.

**Tsubasa** : C'est louche ! Pourquoi ont-ils laissé leurs trois meilleurs joueurs à l'arrière ???


	7. Tsubaquoi 6

**[ Chapitre 6 : le tir du siècle] **

Kartz continua d'effacer les joueurs et arriva finalement dans la surface de réparation. Matsuyama, Jito, Soda et Ishizaki coururent à sa rencontre.

**Matsuyama** :C'est bon ! A quatre on va l'arrêter.

**Kartz** : C'est ce que vous croyez.

Au dernier moment il pivota et partit dans le sens inverse, vers son propre camp.

**Tsubasa** : Oh ! C'est la technique que j'avais utilisé pendant la finale !

**Kartz** :A vous les gars !!!

Il fit une balle lobée en retrait. Pierre, Diaz et Schneider coururent en direction du ballon.

**Morisaki** : Hein ? Qui va reprendre le ballon ?

**Pierre** : Vous allez découvrir la technique française.

**Schneider** : La puissance allemande.

**Diaz** : Et le surdoué du football argentin.

Pierre se jeta en avant en se tournant. Le ballon lui arrivait dessus. Il comptait faire une retournée acrobatique au niveau du sol. Le gardien l'avait tout de suite compris, mais il n'avait pas prévu le reste.

Schneider situé à droite de Pierre sauta en l'air et amorça son fire shoot en plein air.

Diaz situé à gauche de Pierre sauta lui aussi et essaya de tirer du pied gauche.

Les 3 joueurs du PSG frappèrent le ballon simultanément !!!

Un ballon complètement déformé fila à la vitesse de la lumière en direction des buts japonais. Sa vitesse et sa force étaient incroyables. Les divers effets qui avaient été appliqués faisaient osciller le ballon à gauche à droite, en haut et en bas.

Le pauvre gardien ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le passage du ballon suffisait à soulever des trombes d'eau et des gerbes de boue (alors qu'il ne touchait pas le sol), les joueurs étaient renversés par le souffle surpuissant du missile.

Les capteurs qui pouvaient monter jusqu'à 400 kilomètres/heure explosèrent en essayant de mesurer la célérité du projectile. Les photographes furent incapables de prendre une seule photo de ce tir monumental.

Le ballon était tellement rapide que l'œil humain n'était pas capable de le voir. On pouvait seulement supposer sa position à partir du tourbillon qui l'accompagnait.

**Hyuga** : Mince ! Ce tir est terriblement dangereux.

Au dernier moment, Morisaki décida de sauter à droite. Le ballon partit du même côté. Mais un joueur du PSG l'avait prévu.

Misaki prit son élan et se jeta. Il glissa dans la boue sur dix mètres et réussit à reprendre le ballon qui partit du côté opposé.

La balle déchira les filets et alla creuser un trou dans le mur de derrière avant d'exploser.

BUT !!!

L'arbitre accorda le but même s'il n'avait pas vu le ballon. La foule en délire acclamait le PSG . Ils avaient réalisés le meilleur tir de toute l'Histoire. C'était un événement exceptionnel. Le Japon était complètement abattu. Leur espoir d'égaliser et de gagner venait de s'envoler en même temps que le dernier hot-dog.

PSG – JAPON 

**4 – 2 **

**Tsubasa** : On est mal barrés mais on peut encore recoller au score ! Donnez-moi le ballon, je vais aller marquer.

**Misugi** : D'accord tiens !

**Tout le PSG** : Tous dessus !!!

**Tsubasa** : Euh … mais non je déconnais les gars.

Vague de tacles (dont la moitié au niveau de l'épaule) et le PSG valdingue salement amoché.

**Muller** : Mince ! Ils ont blessé le PSG !

**Le public** : Espèce d'enfoirés !!

En effet, un événement inattendu s'était produit.

Hyuga était revenu sur le terrain !!!

Il s'était emparé du ballon et avait chargé le PSG, envoyant ses joueurs valdinguer dans tous les sens.

**Pierre** : Wah ! Il joue physique comme Napoléon.

**Sawada** : Il s'est entraîné dur. Mais je pense qu'il nous revient avec une technique encore plus formidable.

Tout le PSG s'était replié en défense sur les ordres de son capitaine. Ils devaient tout faire pour stopper le tigre japonais. Celui-ci bondissait sur le terrain avec une vigueur étonnante.

Victorino et Napoléon essayèrent un double tacle mais Hyuga les repoussa d'un seul pied.

**Diaz** : Bande de nazes ! On va vous montrer comment jouent les argentins! Pascual ! A droite !

Tandis que son coéquipier se positionnait à droite de Hyuga, le surdoué argentin se plaçait à sa gauche.

**Diaz** : C'est le moment !!!

« **DOUBLE TACLE PERPENDICULAIRE** »

Les deux joueurs du PSG tentèrent un tacle perpendiculairement à leur adversaire mais celui-ci leur échappa en réalisant un saut de trois mètres de haut.

**Kartz** : Pffou !!!

(Il a craché son cure-dent)

**Schester** : T'as déjà craché ton cure-dent tout à l'heure.

**Kartz** : J'en ai repris un à la pose pour pouvoir le recracher.

**Shester** : T'as pas peur de te blesser avec des fois ?

**Kartz **: Meuh non.

**Schneider** : Bon on y va ?

**Kartz **: Ouais ! Pfu !

(Il a oublié qu'il avait déjà craché son cure-dent)

**Kartz** : On va montrer au monde ce que c'est que le fighting spirit germanique.

**Schneider** : Allons-y.

Hyuga était en train de retomber.

Kartz et Shester sautèrent et tentèrent un fouetté latéral chacun de leur côté. Le tigre japonais contra en coinçant le ballon entre ses pieds en croisant les jambes.

A peine arrivé au sol, il vit Schneider lancé dans un tacle surpuissant. Kojiro décroisa les jambes et sauta en prenant appui sur un seul pied tandis que l'autre faisait une pichenette pour éviter que l'allemand ne touche le ballon.

Mais il restait encore Misaki.

**Misaki** : Tu vas découvrir la technique défense que j'ai appris en Chine lors d'un voyage !

Il lança sa jambe dans un sabre de pied latéral sur le ballon sans défense.

Hyuga comprit immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait pas bloquer le ballon avec un de ses pieds. Il décida alors d'effectuer une pirouette sur lui-même et bloqua le contre de Misaki avec son visage.

**Ishizaki** : H ! C'est ma technique !

Misaki fut rejeté en arrière par la puissance de l'impact.

Hyuga se releva et se précipita sur le ballon il ne restait plus rien entre les buts et lui … hormis Muller, le gardien réputé invincible.

Le tigre commence à lever son pied, prêt à concentrer toutes ses forces dans ce nouveau tir. Toute sa rage de vaincre se met à bouillir. Il pense au score humiliant et sa colère s'enflamme.

**Hyuga** : Allez ! Pour le Japon ! Pour l'honneur ! Que toute ma force se concentre dans ce tir !!!

A la vitesse de l'éclair il abat son pied et frappe le sol en même temps que le ballon.

**Hyuga** : Voilà le nouveau tir que j'ai mis au point sur le banc de touche !!!

« **LE NEO TIR DU TIGRE QUI ARRACHE LA PELOUSE** !!! »

BOUM !!!

Cette fois, ce fut la totalité de la pelouse et du terrain qui vola dans les airs en même temps que le ballon.

Dieter Muller se concentra sur sa cible mais les tonnes de terre qui pleuvaient brouillaient sa vision. Il décida alors de fermer les yeux.

FLASHBACK

Dieter Muller qui s'entraîne avec son maître.

Une petite sphère d'argent danse dans les airs. Parfois elle projette un petit laser que le jeune allemand doit détourner avec son sabrolaser. Malgré sa rapidité il est incapable de parer la totalité des coups.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! crie son maître. Essaie de ne pas contrôler tes actions, tu dois laisser la Force couler à travers ton esprit.

Mais ça marche pas !

Hum …

Son maître approcha et lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux.

Mais comment vais-je faire si je ne vois rien, s'impatienta l'apprenti.

L'œil ne voit que la surface des choses, ne t'y fie pas.

Le jeune gardien essaya d'arrêter les lasers mais il y arrivait encore moi.

Cesse de cogiter ! Fie-toi seulement à ton intuition.

Je vais essayer …

Non ! Fais-le ou ne le fais pas, mais il n'y a pas d'essai.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

**Muller** : Oui, je dois me concentrer sur mon intuition.

Il ferma les yeux.

**Muller** : Je sens le ballon … il est l !

Le génial gardien se détendit et traversa une pluie de mottes de terre, ses mains se refermèrent finalement sur le ballon.

CATCH !!!

**Hyuga** : Hein ?

**Tachibana** : Quoi ?

**Misugi** : Impossible !

**Hyuga** : Il a contré mon nouveau meilleur tir hyper-puissant !

**Muller** : Cette fois nous sommes sûrs de gagner. A vous les gars.

Le grand gardien lança le ballon qui arrive dans les pieds de Pierre au milieu du terrain.

**Pierre** : Allez ! On va mettre un troisième but pour le public.

**Schneider** : Pour l'honneur de l'Allemagne.

**Diaz** : C'est notre devoir en tant que surdoués.

**Kartz** : Pfu !

**Napoléon** : On va tous les écraser.

**Pascual** : Allons-y !

**Schester **: Ouais !

L'équipe du PSG se lança dans une attaque énergique. Leurs passes rapides et précises filaient entre les joueurs japonais. Les avants remontèrent rapidement le terrain.

Ballon au pied Schester se dirigea vers Tsubasa.

**Schester** : Je vais me venger de l'humiliation que j'ai subi lors du dernier tournoi. Ecoute bien Tsubasa ! Je vais t'effacer !

Chancelant et légèrement endormi, le capitaine japonais se lança à sa rencontre. Le duel allait avoir lieu. Les deux équipes observèrent ce duel.

**Katagari** : Celui qui remportera ce duel aura un avantage certain pour le reste du match.

**Shester** : Admire ma botte secrète !

**Tsubasa** : Personne ne m'empêchera d'aller au Brésil !

L'allemand continua d'accélérer dans sa direction, mais au dernier moment il se retourna et fit une passe à Kartz.

**Ishizaki** : Quoi ??? Mais c'est une passe !!!


	8. tsubaquoi 7

**[Chapitre 7 : le but miraculeux]**

L'allemand continua de faire progresser le ballon avant de la passer aux argentins.

Napoléon et Schneider se positionnèrent devant les buts de Morisaki prêts à tirer. Ishizaki et les défenseurs voulurent les marquer mais ils réalisèrent que c'était une feinte. Diaz et Pascual avaient driblé jusqu'à la surface de réparation. Matsuyama et Soda essayèrent de les tacler mais ils arrivèrent trop tard. Diaz décocha son tir.

Morisaki plongea du mauvais côté mais par un heureux hasard l'effet ramena le ballon vers le gardien qui le repoussa d'un coup de poing.

Jito voulut dégager le ballon mais Kartz fut plus rapide que lui et réussit à faire une passe en tacle.

**Kartz** : A toi Shneider ! Tu portes sur tes épaules l'espoir de tous les clubs européens.

Napoléon et le Kaiser se ruèrent sur le ballon qui retombait. Ils frappèrent simultanément le ballon.

« **TWIN CANON FIRE SHOOT** »

A cause de l'effet des deux tirs, le ballon partit en ligne droite.

Morisaki essaya de se relever mais sa jambe glissa sur une flaque de boue. Tous les défenseurs regardèrent impuissants le ballon filer vers leurs buts.

Quand soudain …

**Ishizaki** : Quoi ?

**Matsuyama** : Hein ?

**Soda** : Comment ?

Les jumeaux Tachibana arrivèrent à toute allure en hurlant.

**Tachibana** : Jito !!!

Le gros défenseur qui nageait dans une flaque de boue comprit instantanément.

**Jito** : C'est bon allez-y !!!

Le japonais se mit sur le dos et replia ses jambes. Les deux jumeaux sautèrent à pieds joints sur ses pieds puis il les propulsa avec une force phénoménale.

« **DOUBLE SKYLAB** »

Les deux garçons filèrent vers les buts du Japon en se tenant par la main.

**Tachibana** : C'est le moment d'utiliser notre technique secrète.

Les jumeaux reprirent appui sur la transversale puis ils se relancèrent dans les airs.

**Ishizaki** : Quoi ? Ils ont fusionné leurs deux anciennes techniques ?!

**Tachibana** : C'est maintenant ou jamais !!!

Les deux japonais observèrent un court instant la trajectoire du ballon puis firent une retournée acrobatique en plein air.

« **DOUBLE BICYCLETTE AERIENNE** »

Le projectile surpuissant heurta les pieds croisés et rebondit avec une force décuplée. Les Tachibana qui avaient réussi à contrer le ballon retombèrent lourdement dans la boue. Mais ça n'était pas fini. Le ballon était toujours en jeu et il allait bientôt toucher le sol.

Un seul joueur s'en était rendu compte et il courait telle une panthère vers le ballon qui filait vers le sol à une allure inquiétante.

**Victorino** : Si j'arrive à reprendre ce ballon je pourrais marquer d'ici en renvoyant toute la puissance des tirs.

En effet, le projectile n'avait rien perdu de sa vélocité. La panthère sud-américaine fit un bond et décocha son tir surpuissant …

NON !

Un joueur japonais avait repris la balle avant lui !!!

« **TACLE RASOIR AERIEN** »

Soda avait sauté plus haut que son adversaire et avait taclé le ballon qui filait maintenant dans l'axe.

**Ishizaki** : Bien joué Soda !

**Victorino** : Eh ! Il y a faute ! Il y avait pied lev !

**Soda** : Comment ?

**Victorino** : Il y a faute ! Il y avait …

PAF !!!

**Victorino** : Aïe ! Falaud ! T'as refais un …

RE-PAF !!!

**Victorino** : Faute …

Pendant ce temps, le ballon incontrôlable continuait sa course dans les airs. Pierre courait pour le reprendre. Simultanément Matsuyama se dirigeait vers lui.

**Pierre** : Si je le reprends je pourrai marquer d'ici.

**Matsuyama** : Si le reprend je pourrai marquer d'ici.

**Morisaki** : Si je le reprenais je pourrais essayer de marquer d'ici.

**Muller** : Peu importe celui qui aura le ballon je peux arrêter n'importe quel tir !

**Pierre et Matsuyama** : Je vais l'avoir !!!

Les deux s'élancèrent pour être le premier sur la balle.

**Pierre (en pensée)** : _Je dois être plus rapide que lui. _

**Matsuyama (en pensée)** : _C'est un duel loyal donc je vais retarder ma frappe pour être sûr de le contrer. _

Pierre frappa la balle en premier mais elle rebondit sur le pied de Matsuyama.

**Pierre** : Tricheur !

**Matsuyama** : Même pas vrai !

Le ballon repartit dans le camp du PSG en soulevant des gerbes de boue tout autour de lui. Sa puissance était telle qu'il aurait pu arracher un poteau mais les joueurs continuaient de courir dans sa direction. Misugi fut le premier dessus et frappa avant qu'il ne touche le sol !

**Misugi** : Allez ! Vole ! Jusque dans les pieds de Tsubasa pour nous assurer la victoire !!!

Ce fut un boulet de canon qui fila vers les buts de Muller.

Tsubasa, qui était à terre, se releva péniblement.

**Tsubasa (pensée)** : _Ishizaki a dit quelque chose de très vrai. C'est que pour gagner un match il faut marquer des buts. _

Le capitaine du Japon se mit debout. Toutes ses articulations le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Tsubasa se mit courir pour se mettre sur la trajectoire du ballon qui arrivait tel une fusée.

Le japonais se positionna devant les buts parisiens et leva sa jambe, prêt à tirer.

**Tsubasa (pensée)** : _Tous mes amis se sont défoncés pour me faire parvenir ce ballon. Je sais que je ne peux pas battre Muller seul mais cette balle renferme une énergie insoupçonnée. Le fire shoot, le boulet de canon, les retournées acrobatiques, le tacle rasoir, le slider shoot, le tir de l'aigle et le tir de Misugi sont concentrés dans ce ballon. On peut marquer sans problème. Il me suffit de reprendre ce ballon correctement. _

**Hyuga** : Tsubasa !

**Ishizaki** : Tsubasa !

**Morisaki** : Tsubasa !

**Izawa** : Tsubasa !

**Sawada** : Tsubasa !

**Jito** : Tsubasa !

**Soda** : Tsubasa !

**Matsuyama **: Tsubasa !

**Tachibana** : Tsubasa !

**Sanae** : Tsubasa !

**Tsubasa** : Je vais le mettre pour tous mes amis !

**Muller** : Viens je t'attends !!!

Le regard de Tsubasa se fixa sur les cages allemandes. Aucun détail ne lui échappait. Il pouvait voir les moindres morceaux du filet et les défauts du sol. Le gigantesque et invincible gardien se tenait devant lui prêt à agir. Mais Tsubasa savait qu'il avait une chance.

Il attendait de sentir le souffle du ballon pour bouger.

**Tsubasa** : Ce sera peut-être mon dernier tir dans l'équipe alors je vais donner tout ce que j'ai.

**Ishizaki** : Même ta PS2 ?

**Tsubasa** : Tu rêves !

**Muller** : Alors ? Tu tires !

**Tsubasa** : Encore un instant.

La tornade qui entourait le ballon arriva dans la surface de réparation.

**Hyuga** : Tsubasa !!! TIRE … toi !!!

Il poussa violemment son capitaine et se mit en position de tir.

**Hyuga** : Tu vas manger le terrain Muller !!!

« **LE NEO NEW TIR DU TIGRE VOLANT** »

Il frappa le ballon en plein air et le choc forma une onde de choc qui souleva des gerbes de boue.

La balle entourée par une tornade se dirigeait vers les buts du PSG à plus de 500 km/h !!!

**Commentateur** : C'est incroyable !!! On a jamais vu un tir pareil dans toute l'histoire du football.

**Muller** : Je l'arrêterais !!!

Le ballon allait tellement vite que personne ne pouvait le voir mais Dieter anticipait la trajectoire.

**Muller** : Je vais l'avoir !!!

Il se détendit et plaqua ses deux mains sur le ballon.

**Hyuga** : NON !!!

**Tsubasa** : Attends ! Ce n'est pas termin !

La puissance du tir était telle que Muller fut repoussé au fond de ses cages. Il traversa la rangée de caméras et percuta le mur du stade.

BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!

La foule en délire fit une hola.

L'arbitre accorda le but même si le ballon avait disparu (déchiqueté).

Les joueurs japonais hurlèrent leur joie.

Muller restait à terre en gémissant.

**Muller** : Aïe ! J'ai mal ! Je crois bien que je me suis cassé les deux bras.

**Coach du PSG** : Ah ! C'est gênant. Tant pis, on va faire rentrer ton remplaçant. Fernandez viens sur le terrain.

**Muller** : Oui moi ça va merci ! Pas besoin de m'emmener à l'hosto !

**PSG – JAPON **

**4 – 3 **

**Fernandez** : On s'est pris un but, c'est inadmissible ! Donnez-moi le ballon, on va jouer en défense.

**Pierre **: D'accord tiens !

**Tout le Japon** : Tous dessus !!!

**Fernandez** : Euh … mais non je déconnais les gars.

**Fenandez (en pensée)** : _H ! H ! H ! C'est ça venez !_

Vague de tacles (dont la moitié au niveau du genou) et Fernandez lança le ballon.

**Ishizaki** : Mince ! Il nous a feint !

**Fernandez** : Allez-y ! Contre-attaque fulgurante.

Napoléon s'empara du ballon et fonça vers les buts ennemis en renversant tout le monde sur son passage.

**Tachibana** : Wah ! Il joue en force comme Hyuga !!!

**Hyuga** : Tiens ? Ca faisait un moment qu'ils me l'avaient pas faite celle-là.

Le buteur français se retrouva finalement devant les buts. Tous les défenseurs étaient à terre.

**Napoléon** : Il faut à tous prix que je réalise le coup du chapeau dans ce match !!! Vous allez tous découvrir ma technique secrète du … boulet de canon !!!

**Hyuga** : Tu parles d'une technique secrète ! Ca vaut pas mon tir du tigre.

**Napoléon** : Tu vas voir !

Le français alla sur la touche prendre son équipement puis l'installa dans la surface de réparation. Il monta un canon et y positionna un boulet. Napoléon alluma la mèche.

**Napoléon** : Adieu le Japon !

**Inconnu** : Non ! Il reste encore moi !!!

**Tout le monde** : Quoi ? Mais qui est-ce ?

Tsubasa !!!

Plus fort que vif … il courait en zigzaguant.

**Napoléon** : Trop tard ! Personne ne pourra plus stopper mon canon ! Vous allez tous disparaître.

**Tsubasa **: Au football, rien n'est joué d'avance.

**Napoléon** : Tu ne tiens plus debout.

**Tsubasa** : Justement !

Le capitaine du Japon s'effondra sur le sol en soulevant une gerbe de boue qui s'abattit sur le canon.

**Napoléon** :Imbécile ! Tu n'as rien pu faire !

**Ishizaki** : Erreur ! La mèche s'est éteinte !

**Napoléon **: Quoi ?

Ishizaki partit en courant avec le ballon.


	9. Tsubaquoi 8

**[Chapitre 8 : Ishizaki contre-attaque !]**

**Napoléon** : Reviens petit vaut-rien.

**Ishizaki** : Non. Vous allez assister à l'exploit quotidien d'Ishizaki.

**Tachibana** : Wah !!! Ishizaki arrive à garder le ballon quand il est tout seul !!! C'est un miracle !!!

**Ishizaki** : A toi Tsubasa !

**Tsubasa (toujours par terre)** : Mais pourquoi il me fait la passe ?

En effet, tous les joueurs du PSG avaient anticipé cette action et se tenaient prêts à déclencher une vague de tacles sur Tsubasa.

**Pierre** : C'était pas dur à deviner. Il fait toujours la passe à Tsubasa.

Mais le ballon décrivit un arc de cercle au lieu de continuer en ligne droite.

**Kartz** : Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« **PASSE RASOIR** »

**Soda **: Eh ! C'est ma passe !

**Commentateur** : Mais pour qui donc était destinée cette passe brossée ???

**Tachibana** : Incroyable !!! C'est pour … Sawada !!!

Le jeune technicien courut et récupéra la passe avisée d'Ishizaki. Il s'empressa aussitôt de transmettre le ballon.

**Sawada **: A toi capitaine !!!

**Tsubasa** : Eh, c'est moi le capitaine !

**Sawada** : Oups ! Désol ! Je voulais dire « A toi Hyuga » !!!

**Les défenseurs restants du PSG** : Tous sur Hyuga !!!

**Hyuga** : Ce n'est pas la peine ! N'oubliez pas que je suis un tigre !!!

Les joueurs du PSG s'apprêtaient à le tacler et il s'apprêtait à leur coller des baffes.

**Commentateur** : Rappelons qu'il ne reste qu'une minute de jeu ! Si la défense du PSG tient jusque là ils auront gagné.

**Hyuga** : Pas question de perdre.

Le tigre japonais observait le ballon qui se dirigeait vers lui quand il se mit à dévier.

**Misaki** : Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Hyuga** : Bien jou ! C'est une …

« **PASSE RASOIR** »

**Soda** : C'est encore ma technique !

**Commentateur** : Mais pour qui donc était destinée cette passe brossée ???

**Tachibana** : Incroyable !!! C'est pour … nous !!!

Un des jumeaux se jeta à terre tandis que l'autre sautait sur sa plante des pieds.

« **SKYLAB** »

Ils essayèrent de reprendre de volée la passe avec une tête piquée mais Gugus n°3 ayant anticipé la trajectoire du ballon réussit à bloquer le missile.

Le joueur du PSG se releva aussitôt et partit en courant avec le ballon.

**Gugus n°3** : Je dois marquer pour moi !!!

**Gugus n°3 (en pensée)** : _Le football est tout pour moi. Il me permet de casser la gueule à plein d'adversaires, de gagner plein de pognon et de draguer les filles. Je dois encore marquer un but, non pas pour l'équipe mais pour moi._

Napoléon courait à ses côtés.

**Napoléon** : Vas-y passe ! Je vais tenter de tirer pendant le laps de temps qu'il nous reste.

**Gugus n°3 **: Crève ! Le foot n'est pas un sport collectif !

Les avants et les milieux étaient tous montés lors du dernier assaut, du coup il ne restait que les quatre défenseurs japonais pour enrayer l'attaque ennemie.

Du côté parisien, le goal organisait l'équipe de manière à remporter la victoire.

**Fernandez** : Restez tous en défense ! Marquez bien Hyuga et tout se passera bien.

Tsubasa était toujours par terre quelque part du côté japonais, il semblait inconscient mais personne ne se souciait de lui.

Tout le monde regardait Gugus n°3, suivi par Napoléon, qui arrivait en courant dans le camp japonais.

**Commentateur** : Il ne reste plus que 30 secondes de jeu !!! Le PSG mène toujours d'un but.

**Gugus n°3** : Il faut que je marque !!! Pour mon compte en banque.

**Ishizaki **: Tu rêves ! Je vais t'arrêter.

Le joueur du PSG tenta de faire une roulette mais il échoua. Du coup, il essaya de passer en force mais là encore il échoua.

**Tachibana** : Wah ! Il est nul partout comme Ishizaki !

**Ishizaki** : Vous-même !

**Gugus n°3** : Merci !

Le joueur du club parisien profita de la distraction de son adversaire pour le dépasser. Soda et Jito se ruèrent à sa rencontre.

**Gugus n°3** : Vous ne me faîtes pas peur.

**Soda** : On va t'arrêter !

**Jito** : Le Japon n'encaissera plus un seul but.

**Gugus n°3 (pensée)** : _Ah ! Ah ! C'est super simple ! Il me suffit de jouer physique contre Jito pour le battre. _

BOUM !

**Gugus n°3** : Argh !!! Vous avez relevé la plaque d'immatriculation ?

Jito, le grand défenseur du Japon, avait réussi à bloquer l'assaillant parisien. Mais Napoléon en avait profité pour s'emparer du ballon.

Soda décida de lancer son fameux tacle rasoir. Le français esquiva en se déportant légèrement sur la gauche. Matsuyama en profita pour le tacler par surprise mais Napoléon l'évita en faisant un bond.

L'avant du PSG se retrouva ainsi seul devant les buts du Japon. En face de lui, il ne restait que Morisaki, l'homme qui plonge moins vite que son ombre.

**Morisaki** : Viens je t'attends !

**Napoléon** : Face à un goal je dirai que j'aurais une chance sur deux. Pile ou face. Mais aujourd'hui c'est une pièce truquée. Je vais marquer !

Anticipant le tir, Morisaki plongea au poteau droit. Napoléon le vit et décida de viser le côté opposé.

« **CANON SHOOT** »

Le boulet de canon fila vers la lucarne. Le goal continuait sur sa lancée.

**Morisaki** : Je l'arrêterai même si je ne peux me servir que de mon bras gauche.

**Tsubasa **: Mais t'as rien au bras droit.

**Morisaki** : C'est vrai ! Merci Tsubasa !!!

Prenant appui sur ses deux mains le gardien fit une rondade et heurta le poteau droit.

**Napoléon** : Imbécile ! Tu es parti du mauvais côté.

**Morisaki** : Que tu crois.

Le gardien japonais affichait un sourire serein au grand désarroi du buteur parisien.

**Morisaki** : Je vais gagner … avec ça !

**Napoléon** : Quoi ?

Morisaki avait plongé au poteau droit pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau. Il la lança avec toute sa force vers la lucarne opposée.

**Napoléon** : Non !!! C'est pas régulier ça !!!

La bouteille détourna le ballon qui rebondit sur le poteau.

**Napoléon** : Non !!!

**Ishizaki** : Bien jou !!!

**Morisaki** : C'est pas fini ! Il ne reste que 10 secondes à jouer !!!

**Matsuyama** : C'est bon je l'ai !!!

Le défenseur se rua vers le ballon et décocha son fameux tir à ras de terre.

« **TIR DE L'AIGLE** »

**Matsuyama** : Hyuga !!! Tu dois marquer !

**Hyuga **: C'est bon je vais l'avoir.

**Toute l'équipe du PSG** : On va l'avoir !!!

**Hyuga** : Arrêtez de rêver !!!

Le tigre japonais récupéra le ballon en renversant au passage quatre ou cinq joueurs.

**Hyuga** : Il faut à tout prix marquer !

« **TIR DU TIGRE** »

**Fernandez** : Tu ne me fais pas peur !

Le ballon fila en ligne droite vers les buts du PSG gardés par le goal italien.

**Hyuga** : Il faut qu'il rentre !

**Toute la famille de hyuga plus ses anciens entraîneurs plus ses anciens coéquipiers plus ses anciens ennemis plus le reste du Japon** : Hyuga !!! On compte sur toi !!!

**Toute l'Italie** : Fernandez ! Tu dois l'arrêter !

**Fernandez** : Je l'arrêterai même si je dois y laisser mon bras droit !

Le ballon arriva prêt des buts et se mit à dériver.

**Fernandez** : Il a brossé sa balle. Mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi !

**Pierre** : Attention !!!

**Schneider** : C'est une passe !

**Diaz** : Pour l'autre !

**Fernandez** : Quoi !!!

Misugi arriva en courant et sauta pour tenter de reprendre le ballon de volée. Mais le gardien du PSG avait compris leur manœuvre. Il sauta plus haut que tout le monde et s'empara du ballon.

Puis Fernandez relança le ballon très haut avec l'intention de perdre les dernière secondes de jeu.

**Fernandez** : Le PSG est champion !!!

**Tout le PSG** : Ouais !!!

**Commentateur** : Il ne reste que 3 secondes avant la fin du match, mais on peut d'ores et déjà affirmer que le PSG est à nouveau vainqueur !!!

**Ishizaki** : Non !

**Tsubasa** : Non … il y en a qui n'abandonnent pas …

**Morisaki** : C'est eux !

**Soda **: Ouais !

**Jito** : Allez-y !

**Matsuyama **: Pensez à tous les joueurs qu'on a abandonné.

**Hyuga** : Vous devez réussir.

**Tsubasa** : Pour que le Japon puisse un jour gagner la coupe du monde …

**Tachibana** : On va le faire !!!

Il ne restait personne capable de reprendre lancé vers le ciel hormis les acrobates du foot. C'est pourquoi ils couraient une dernière fois vers leur objectif.


	10. tsubaquoi 9

[ Chapitre 9 : le tir de la triple buse ]

Le premier se jeta à terre, prêt à lancer son frère …

… quand il constata que son frère avait fait la même chose !

**Tachibana** : Heu … Kazuo ?

**Tachibana** : Oui ?

**Tachibana** : Si t'es à terre …

**Tachibana** : Oui ?

**Tachibana **: Et que moi aussi ?

**Tachibana** : Gloup !

**Tachibana** : Qui va sauter ?

**Tachibana** : Re-gloup !!!

**Inconnu** : Ne perdez pas espoir !!!

**Ishizaki** : Hein ?

**Diaz** : Impossible !

**Pierre** : Non !

**Schneider** : Ils avaient gardé un dernier atout.

**Pascual** : On s'est fait avoir.

**Fernandez** : Peu importe ! J'arrêterai tous les tirs !

**Hyuga** : Que tu crois !!! Il va réussir à marquer !

Le jeune Sawada courait en direction des Tachibana qui continuaient de glisser au sol.

**Sawada** : J'arrive !!! Servez-vous de vos pieds pour me propulser !!!

Les jumeaux se consultèrent du regard.

**Tachibana** : Ok ! Vas-y !!!

Le milieu japonais sauta et atterrit sur les pieds des Tachibana. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre et de se casser la gueule mais les frères le propulsèrent immédiatement.

**Tachibana **: C'est parti !!!

**Tachibana** : Pour …

**Tachibana** : la double …

**Tachibana** : catapulte infernale !!!

Sawada fut propulsé en l'air à cinq mètres du sol.

**Jito** : Wah !!! Les jumeaux ne montaient pas aussi haut.

**Tsubasa** : C'est parce qu'il bénéficie de deux propulseurs.

**Hyuga** : Takeshi !!! Tu dois réussir !

Malheureusement le jeune joueur n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il tournait dans tous les sens et n'arrivait pas à viser le ballon.

**Sawada** : Je tente le tout pour le tout !!!

Il amorça une bicyclette pour reprendre la balle en plein vol.

**Roberto** : C'est ma technique !

**Tsubasa** : Comme si c'était toi qui l'avait invent !

**Roberto** : Heu …

**Ishizaki** : Mince !

**Morisaki**: Non!

**Fernandez**: Victoire!!!

Sawada avait manqué de peu le ballon. Mais l'inertie le fit continuer de tourner et il enchaîna sur une nouvelle bicyclette.

**Jito** : Cette fois, c'est la bonne !

**Fernandez** : Il ne passera pas ! Les arrières, marquez leurs avants je ne veux pas de mauvaises surprises !

**Commentateur** : Il ne reste qu'une demie-seconde à jouer.

**Soda** : NON !!!!

Sawada avait raté sa deuxième retournée acrobatique. L'effet continuait de l'entraîner et il repartit pour un troisième tour.

**Tachibana** : Wah !!! Il fait des triple sauts périlleux comme les jedi !

**Matsuyama** : Allez ! Il peut le faire !

**Tsubasa** : J'ai confiance en lui. Il a consacré toute sa vie au foot. Takeshi a choisi de devenir meneur de jeu de la Toho pour faire progresser son niveau de jeu pendant que nous en pensions qu'à gagner. Même quand je suis parti au Brésil il est resté au Japon pour réhausser le niveau du pays. Je crois en lui !

**Ishizaki** : Oui !J'ai entendu dire qu'il jouait pour de nobles causes. Il veut arrêter la guerre dans le monde et la famine.

**Sorimachi** : Il vise même le prix nobel de médecine.

**Misugi** : Wah ! Il fait comme moi !!!

**Hyuga** : Allez !!! Pour tous les joueurs de Toho !!!

**Matsuyama** : Pour tous ceux qui sont restés au Japon !!!

**Tsubasa **: Pour la coupe du monde !!!

**Sawada (pensée)** _: Putain ! Il va arrêter de tourner ce truc ! Je vais finir par vomir !!!_

**Toute l'équipe** : Allez Sawada !!!

**Fernandez** : Amène-toi ! Je vais arrêter ton tir !

**Coach dans les gradins** : Triple buse !!!

Soudain, Takeshi ouvrit les yeux. Il venait de se rappeler les paroles de son coach. Cette fois Sawada observa la trajectoire du ballon et le frappa de toutes ses forces.

**Sawada** : Prenez le tir de la triple buse dans les dents !!!

SPUM !!!

Le ballon fila tel une comète en direction des buts du PSG.

**Fernandez** : Je l'aurais !!!

Le goal observa attentivement la trajectoire du ballon qui fonçait tout droit vers la lucarne droite. L'italien se mit à courir et se détendit . Malgré la vitesse extrême du ballon il parvint à se placer sur sa trajectoire.

**Fernandez** : On va gagner !!!

Quand soudain …

Le ballon se mit à tourner sur lui-même et décrivit un arc de cercle au dernier moment. La balle plongea vers le sol et repartit vers le côté gauche des buts.

**Fernandez** : Quoi ???

Et le ballon se logea dans le petit filet.

SCHLAK !!!

BBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Commentateur** : Incroyable !!! C'est impensable ! C'est impossible !!! Le Japon a réussi à égaliser à la dernière seconde !!!

**Fernandez** : Mer … comment a-t-il fait ça ?

**Commentateur** : Notre conseiller technique nous rapporte que le dernier tir du Japon était en réalité une bicyclette vrillée. Une technique impossible pour des garçons de leur âge.

**Fernandez** : C'est pas vrai ?

**Ishizaki** : Wah !!! Une retournée acrobatique vrillée sur un triple saut périlleux arrière !!! Comment peut-on faire un tel geste technique ???

**PSG – JAPON **

**4 – 4 **

Les équipes regagnèrent leurs vestiaires pour faire un dernier briefing.

**Commentateur** : Les organisateurs ont décidé de jouer les prolongations pour départager les deux équipes. Les joueurs vont donc regagner les vestiaires le temps de reprendre des forces. Les coach ont certainement des conseils à leur donner.

Dans les vestiaires du PSG 

**Coach** : Mais c'est impensable !!! Vous êtes la meilleure équipe du monde ! Comment avez-vous pu prendre quatre buts ?

**Fernandez** : Mais coach …

**Coach** : Bande de nuls !!! On a engagé Misaki pour être sûr de gagner et ça n'a servi à rien.

**Fernandez** : Vous avez vu leurs tirs ? Aucun goal au monde n'aurait pu arrêter ça !!!

**Coach** : Je pige pas. Malgré les efforts consentis. Malgré la qualité des joueurs. Malgré le fric qu'on a investi. On arrive pas à battre Tsubasa.

**Fernandez** : Parce qu'il est le meilleur joueur du monde.

**Coach** : Non ! Même s'il est bon, on jouera notre football jusqu'au bout !!!

**Diaz** : Du calme coach ! S'il y a un fautif c'est moi. En tant que surdoué du football je dois affronter Tsubasa. Je vais me charger personnellement de son cas durant les prolongations.

**Schneider** : Oui. Toute l'Europe compte sur nous !

**Kartz** : Tous les espoirs du football allemand reposent sur nous.

**Napoléon** : Je vais tout faire pour marquer le but décisif. Il suffira de m'alimenter en ballons.

**Pierre** : Puisqu'on en parle. Je crois que leur gardien est blessé. Il réagit lentement quand il plonge à gauche.

**Schester **: Et à droite !

**Victorino** : Ben, il doit être blessé des deux côtés dans ce cas.

**Coach** : Alors profitons-en ! Multipliez les attaques ! N'hésitez pas à tirer de loin. Il nous suffit d'un but pour gagner.

Vestiaires du Japon 

**Matsuyama** : Revoyons encore une fois notre défense.

**Jito** : La ferme ! PAN !

**Soda** : Tu nous gonfles ! PAF !

**Ishizaki** : De toute façon on a pas de plan.

**Tachibana** : Aïe ! On a trop forcé lors des derniers skylab. On va plus pouvoir jouer.

**Misugi** : Aïe mon cœur …

**Yayoi** : Oui ? Tu m'as appel ?

**Tsubasa** : Ahhh … j'ai un peu mal …

**Sanae** : Où ça ? L ?

**Tsuabsa** : Aïe !!!

**Hyuga** : Je compte sur toi Takeshi. Il faudra m'adresser une passe décisive.

**Sawada** : D'accord ! On va montrer à ce club que nos combinaisons en or ne sont pas encore épuisées.

**Ishizaki** : Où est passé Morisaki ?

Ailleurs 

**Morisaki** : Oui. C'est vrai c'était dur !

**Les filles** : Ahhh …

**Morisaki** : Mais vous savez les filles … si je suis le gardien titulaire du Japon ce n'est pas un hasard. Je suis le surdoué du football.

**Les filles** : Wah !

**Morisaki** : Je vous ai raconté la fois où j'ai arrêté une balle de baseball ?

**Les filles** : T'as vraiment fait ça ?

**Morisaki** : Eh oui ! J'ai aussi arrêté un ballon de rugby, une boule de billard, une balle de ping-pong, un ballon de volley, un ballon de hand, une ballon de plage en plastique, une baballe de Médor …

**Les filles (sidérées)** : Wahhh !!!

**Ishizaki** : Morisaki ?

**Morisaki** : Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Ishizaki** : Le coach te cherche partout. C'est qui ces filles ?

**Morisaki** : C'est mes fans.

**Ishizaki** : Tes fans ? Wah !Ha !Ha!

**Morisaki**: Ben quoi?

**Ishizaki** : Tu leur as raconté comment tu as encaissé une dizaine de buts pendant le championnat national.

**Les filles** : C'est vrai ?

**Ishizaki** : Et que t'as pas joué durant la tournée européenne.

**Les filles** : Quoi ?

**Morisaki** : Tais-toi bougre d'âne !!!

**Les filles** : On se casse …

Vestiaires 

**Coach** : Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire !!! Si ce n'est … A fond !!! Pour ne pas avoir de regrets !

**L'équipe** : Oui !!!

**Coach** : Je sais que Misugi, Tsubasa et les Tachibana sont blessés. Aussi j'espère que les autres pourront faire la différence en cette fin de match.

**1ère prolongation **

**Commentateur** : Et c'est le PSG qui va engager pour cette première prolongation.

**Tout le PSG (en pensée)** _: On va gagner. _

**Tout le Japon (en pensée)** _: On va gagner. _


	11. Tsubaquoi 10

[ Chapitre 10 : La VF]

[Note de l'auteur : Pour faciliter la lecture j'ai décidé de faire les prolongations en VF (version française)]

**Commentateur** : On vient de nous communiquer les compositions des équipes pour les prolongations. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement.

PSG 

Gardien : Fernandez

Défenseurs : Becker, gugus n°3

Milieux : Diaz, Pascual, Schester, Kartz, Alcide

Attaquants : Victorino, Schneider (capitaine) , Napoléon

Japon 

Gardien : Croqueur

Défenseurs : Calahan, Peterson, Harper, Youm

Milieux : Olivier (capitaine), les jumeaux Derrick, Mellow

Attaquants : Ross, Landers

**Commentateur** : Cette fin de match s'annonce passionnante. Il fait plus de 40° à l'ombre et pas d'ombre sur le terrain. Les joueurs doivent commencer à fatiguer.

**Olivier** : Il faut qu'on gagne si je veux partir au Brésil

**Commentateur** : Et le coup d'envoi est donné.

Napoléon fit immédiatement la passe à Schneider qui commença à progresser en dribblant. Mark et Julian se ruèrent sur lui.

**Landers** : Je vais l'arrêter grâce à mon tir super puissant.

**Ross** : Yé n'ai pas pu jouer à cause de mon cœur mais aujourd'hui c'est différent.

**Schneider** : A toi !

Le capitaine du PSG fit une passe au milieu argentin qui essayait de remonter l'aile.

**Pascual** : C'est bon je l'ai.

**Olivier** : Que quelqu'un l'arrête !

**Derrick** : Hep toi !!!

**Pascual** : Qui moi ?

**Derrick** : T'as tes papiers ?

**Pascual** : Heu … non pourquoi ?

**Derrick** : Commissaire Derrick ! Tu vas nous accompagner au poste, on a quelques questions à te poser …

Pascual fut donc obligé de quitter le terrain escorté par deux policiers français. Les jumeaux japonais retournèrent sur le terrain.

**James** : On y va Jason !!!

**Jason** : Ouais !!!

**Harper** : C'est bon. Jason et la toison d'or … euh … la combinaison en or vont nous permettre de gagner ce match.

**James** : T'es prêt Jason.

**Jason** : On y va.

Ils lancèrent le ballon en l'air et déclenchèrent leur technique mortelle.

**Derrick** : Catapulte … infernale !!!

**Fernandez** : Je l'aurais !!!!

Je fais le serment d'arrêter le foot si j'échoue, dit-il en croisant les doigts.

**Commentateur** : Incroyable !!! Un des jumeaux a propulsé son frère dans les airs. Celui-ci a repris le ballon de la tête avec une force équivalente à celle d'une catapulte.

Le ballon fonça droit dans les buts adverses.

**Fernandez** : Je l'aurais !!!

Le gardien italien plongea et s'empara du ballon avec sa seule main droite. Puis il se releva et relança tout de suite le ballon sur Diaz qui partit en courant.

Les jumeaux allèrent à sa rencontre.

**Derrick** : Hep ! Toi ! Tes papiers !!!

**Diaz** : hein ???

**Fernandez** : Zut !!! Ils vont pas encore expulser un de nos joueurs !!

**Schneider** : Mince ! En tant que capitaine je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Le capitaine du PSG dégaina son téléphone portable (comme dans la pub). On entendit la sonnerie SFR.

**Kartz** : Ouahhh !!! T'as un portable !!

**Schneider** : Ouais. Pour une obscure raison ils ont viré Dessailly et ils m'ont embauché à la place.

**Kartz **: Et tu crois que c'est le moment ?

**Schneider** : J'ai un plan !

**Derrick**: Alors comme ça, on a pas ces papiers. Et ceux du véhicule ?

**Diaz** : Quel véhicule ?

**Derrick** : Vous avez un permis de séjour au moins ???

**Diaz** : Mais …

DRING !!!

**James** : Oups ! Excusez ! C'est mon portable.

**Diaz** : Faîtes donc.

**James** : All ? Oui … comment ??? Un meurtre au 43 VirShtrasseuh ??? On arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha son téléphone.

**James** : Stéphane … euh … Jason on a une affaire urgente !

**Jason** : Allons-y !

Les deux joueurs quittèrent le terrain.

**Schneider** : H !Hé! Deux de moins! Maintenant à l'attaque.

Victorino avait profité de la confusion pour s'emparer du ballon. Il courut vers les buts du Japon et décocha son tir.

**Olivier** : Attention Allan ! Ca va pas être de la tarte !!!

**Harper** : Essaie au moins de la dévier.

**Croqueur** : Non mais ! Vous me prenez vraiment pour un nul ma parole !!! Comme si je pouvais rater un tir aussi simple.

**Commentateur** : Le gardien du Japon a plongé mais trop tard !!!

**Bruce** : Sous le nez !!!

**Commentateur** : Ahh !!!!

**Public **: Quoi ?

**Commentateur **: Olivier Atton s'est interposé au dernier moment. Il a arrêté le ballon tout seul.

Dans un taxi 

**Derrick** : Allez chauffeur ! 43 VirShtrasseuh !

**Chauffeur** : Heu … c'est où ça ?

**Derrick** : A Munich banane. Tu regardes pas ma série.

**Chauffeur** : Holà …(tout bas) encore des fous … oui on y va !!!

**Derrick** : Dépéchez-vous ! On doit être revenu pour jouer la fin du match.

**Dans un commissariat (PJ Saint-Martin) **

**Fournier** : Ok ! On va reprendre ! Nom, âge et profession ?

**Pascual** : Pascual, 15 ans, footballeur.

**Fournier** : Ah ouais !! Alors tu vas pouvoir nous dire ce que tu faisais avec ce ballon volé entre les pieds ?

**Pascual **: Mais c'est pas moi. C'est un copain qui me l'avait filé.

**Fournier** : Mais bien sûr. Et comment il s'appelle ce copain ?

**Pascual** : Schneider. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe.

**Fournier** : Ah … vous êtes toute une équipe.

**Pascual** : Une équipe de foot ! On joue au PSG !!!

Retour sur le terrain 

**Commentateur** : Olivier remonte le terrain seul. On dirait que ses multiples blessures ne l'empêchent pas d'avancer.

**Olivier** : Je … dois continuer … je dois gagner si je veux partir au Brésil …

Mais un joueur arriva en face de lui.

**Napoléon** : Olivier c'est vraiment ridicule comme nom. T'aurais pu t'appeler poirier ou pommier plutôt.

**Olivier** : Ouais … mais on fait pas d'huile de poire !

**Napoléon** : Ah ouais c'est vrai. Tant pis !!!

Le français se lança dans un tacle physique particulièrement violent. Olivier s'effondra. Mais il parvient à faire une passe brossée à ses coéquipiers avec le talon.

Julian récupéra le ballon et s'élança à l'attaque du camp adverse.

**Schneider** : Défendez !

**Kartz** : Tu vas voir ! Je vais t'arrêter !!! Je suis un hérisson !!!

**Ross** : Yé souis pr !!!

Le joueur fit semblant de faire un tacle et passa à côté du joueur japonais.

**Kartz** : Pierre ! Récupère le ballon et passe-le moi !!!

Pierre Alcide, qui était masqué par Kartz jusque là s'élança pour le véritable tacle.

**Ross** : C'était oune feinte !!!

Sans sourciller, l'attaquant japonais fit un saut dans les airs et évita son adversaire.

**Ross** : Yé n'ai jamais pu jouer en championnat à cause de ma santé mais aujourd'hui nous allons gagner.

**Fernandez** : Amène-toi ! Je n'encaisserai plus aucun but !

Gugus n°3 fonça vers Ross.

**Ross** : Yé n'ai pas peur.

**Gugus n°3** : T'as pas mal au cœur ?

**Ross **: Non ça va.

**Gugus n°3** : Pour l'instant.

Le défenseur du PSG lui mit un coup de genou en plein cœur.

**Commentateur** : Oh ! L'arbitre n'a pas sifflé mais il m'a semblé qu'il y avait faute.

Le PSG s'empara du ballon. Schester remonta vers le milieu de terrain et fit une passe à Schneider.

Pendant ce temps, une civière évacua Julian.

Dans les tribunes 

**Paul** : On est mal ! Ils ne sont plus que huit sur le terrain. S'il prenne un carton rouge s'en est fini de l'équipe !

**Inconnu** : Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il reste encore plein de joueurs !

**Paul** : Hein ? Quoi ? Mais vous êtes ???

Terrain 

**Schneider** : Personne ne peut m'arrêter je suis un aigle.

Et en effet, le kaiser réussit à effacer la plupart des joueurs. Il se retrouva finalement devant un mur de trois défenseurs qui l'empêchait de tirer.

Napoléon déboula à ses côtés, pile dans l'axe.

**Napoléon** : Passe !!!!

**Schneider** : Non !!!

Le capitaine allemand essaya de passer en force la défense mais il n'y parvint pas. Karl essaya alors de déborder les joueurs en vain.

**Napoléon** : Sale rat !!! Passe !!!

**Bruce** : Ben oui, c'est l'aigle.

**Schneider** : J'ai trouv !!!

L'allemand passa entre deux joueurs et rentra dans la surface de réparation. Il voulut déclencher son tir mais il constata que le gardien était Croqueur.

**Schneider** : Où est Tom ?

**Croqueur** : En Allemagne.

**Schneider** : Et m !! Si je suis venu jouer aujourd'hui. C'était pour avoir l'occasion de lui marquer un but. Mais s'il n'est pas là, ce match n'a aucun intérêt.

**Bruce** : Ah ? Ben si ça te dérange pas je t'emprunte le ballon.

Dans les gradins 

**Paul** : Vous êtes tous l !!!

**Jonny** : Ah que oui !!! Tous les joueurs du Japon sont venus encourager l'équipe nationale.

**Paul **: Vous êtes tous venus ! C'est génial ! Vous allez pouvoir remplacer les joueurs.

**Jonny** : Ah que non mon petit gars. Si Jonny est venu, c'est pour chanter.

GROING

(Gros spots qui s'allument)

CLAP CLAP

(foule qui applaudit)

**Jonny** : Allez les bleus !!!

On est tous ensemble !!!

Oh les champions !!!

La victoire nous rassemble !!!

Allez les bleus, on est tous avec vous !!!

PAF PAF PAF

(la foule qui tape le chanteur)

**Patty** : comment oses-tu encourager les français alors qu'Olivier est encore à terre ?

**Paul** : Ah ben c'est malin. Qui va jouer? Ted tu veux y aller ?

**Carter** : C'est à moi que tu parles ?

**Paul** : Ben oui Carter.

**Carter** : Eh bien sache que je dois tourner un épisode inédit d' « urgence » dans dix minutes.

**Paul** : Mais alors tu es … le docteur Carter !!!


	12. Tsubaquoi 11

**[Chapitre 11 : plein de révélations]**

Sur le bord du terrain 

**Tipi** : JULIAN !!!!

**Ross** : Oui ???

**Tipi**: Comment as-tu osé?

**Ross** : Ben tu sais … l'appel de la pelouse …

**Tipi **: Tu as épousé Rachel une troisième fois !!!

**Ross** : Hein ? Mais ! Je ne vois pas de quoi …

**Tipi** : Ne me mens pas ! Je viens de voir le dernier épisode de « Friends » !!!

Gradins 

**Paul** : Pfff… apparemment il ne reste que Bob.

**Bob** : …

**Paul** : Bob !

**Bob**: ...

**Patty**: Bob!

**Bob**: Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Paul** : Ca fait une heure que je t'appelle.

**Bob** : Alors pourquoi tu disais mon nom à l'envers ?

**Paul** :…

**Patty** : Tu veux pas aller jouer ?

**Bob** : Ben j'hésite à apparaître devant les caméras. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis bob DENVER !!

LE DERNIER DINOSAURE !!!

(générique)

C'est mon ami et bien plus encore ! Denver le dernier dinosaure … vient d'un monde jamais vu encore !!!

Au bord du terrain 

**Napoléon** : Et alors ma jolie ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

**Tipi** : C'est l'autre … là … celui qui a pas de cœur …

**Napoléon** : Ah oui je vois. C'est quoi ton nom ?

**Tipi** : Tipi.

**Napoléon** : Hein ? Fuh ... MWAHAHAHA !!! Ridicule!!! H ! Tipi tu veux pas aller voir les indiens …

PAF !!!

A l'autre bout du terrain 

**Vendeur** : Hot dog ! Hot dog !! Qui veut mes hot dog???

SCRACH !!!

(Napoléon qui atterrit)

**Vendeur** : Tiens Napoléon ! La star française. Tu veux un hot-dog ?

**Napoléon** : Euh ouais merci. Mais … je te connais toi !

**Vendeur** : Bien sûr ! T'as dû me voir à la télé dans « Olive et Tom ».

**Napoléon** : Ouais.

**Vendeur** : Je jouais dans la Hot Dog mais maintenant on s'est tous reconverti.

**Napoléon** : Et vous faîtes quoi ?

**Vendeur** : Oh ça dépend. Les gars de l'Arctique vendent des frigos. Moi c'est les hot dog.

**Napoléon** : Pas bête. Faudrait que je prépare ma retraite moi aussi.

**Vendeur** : Sinon, dans la flynet, il y a Peter …

**Napoléon** : Pan ?

Sur le terrain 

Schester lançait une attaque en duo avec Kartz. Ils dépassèrent rapidement Landers qui enrageait. Dany fonça et réussit à intercepter le ballon.

**Kartz** : Hé petit ! Ici c'est un terrain pour les grands. Rends-nous le ballon, ta maman doit te chercher.

Sans l'écouter le jeune Dany remonta le terrain en dribblant comme à son habitude. Il arriva devant Ben qui lui bloquait la route.

**Mellow** : Pousse-toi de là Ben Becker !!!

Ce dernier prit une attitude pensive.

**Becker** : Ben !!! Ce nom … ce nom tu vois il me semble venir d'outre-tombe … oui d'outre-tombe …

**Mellow** : Hein ?

**Becker** : Tu vois. On ne m'a plus appelé Ben depuis … bien avant que tu viennes au monde.

**Mellow** : Mais alors tu es bien Ben Kenobi.

**Becker** : Quoi ? T'es fou !!! Mon nom c'est Becker et je changerai jamais !!! Tu m'entends ? Heu … tu vas o ?

Mellow avait profité de l'inattention de son adversaire pour le dépasser.

**Becker** : Mince ! Il m'a fait un méli-mélo !!!

**Fernandez** : Bloquez-le il va tirer !!!

**Becker** : Heu … il y a plus de défenseurs …

**Fernandez** : Zut !!!

**Mellow** : Je ne dois gâcher cette passe que je me suis adressé à moi-même. Je dois permettre à l'équipe de gagner ! Que ferait Olivier s'il était à ma place ?

**Pierre** : Vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais lui reprendre le ballon.

Dany fit semblant de vouloir tirer mais au dernier moment il esquiva le tacle français et adressa une passe.

**Mellow** : A toi Mark !!!

**Landers**: Bien joué Dany !

Le tigre japonais se rua sur le ballon qui lui était servi sur un plateau d'argent.

**Mark** : Le tigre va rugir !!!

**Ancien coach** : C'est ça mark !!! Utilise ta nouvelle force.

**Toute l'équipe** : Vas-y Mark !!!

**Mellow** : Vas-y Marque Mark !!!

**Landers** : Ca va j'ai compris ! Le tir du tigre !

**Fernandez** : C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Son fameux tir est un tir simple qui va en ligne droite. Il me suffit de me positionner en face pour l'arrêter !

**Landers** : Personne ne peut m'arrêter je suis un tigre !

**Fernandez** : C'est ce que tu crois !

Le goal fit tournoyer son bras droit et frappa la balle quand elle passa à sa portée.

**Mellow** : Non !!!

**Landers** : Comment ?

**Mellow** : Il a détourné le tir de Mark au lieu de l'arrêter.

Autres gradins 

**Paul** : C'est rap !!! Ils sont tous partis. Et tous les autres sont trop fatigués pour jouer.

**Patty** : Tous ?

**Paul** : Oui même Patrick Everett est trop fatigué pour courir le onze mètres en cent secondes.

**Patty** : C'est qui Verett ???

Sur le terrain 

Olivier s'était emparé du ballon grâce à un tacle précis. Puis il avait remonté tout le terrain en dribblant ses adversaires. Le jeune japonais esquivait les tacles en sautant et les charges en esquivant. Sa vitesse était telle que personne ne pouvait le suivre.

**Peterson** : Wahh !!! Mais ce joueur est génial ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon équipe a perdu face à lui.

**Youm** : Oui nous n'avions aucune chance.

**Calahan** : Olivier est bien plus fort que nous tous.

**Bruce** : Et encore ! Vous n'avez pas encore tout vu.

Olivier arriva devant les buts et tira à mi-distance de loin dans la surface de réparation depuis le rond central du milieu de terrain.

Le ballon partit dans les airs et passa largement haut dessus de la transversale.

**Fernandez** : Ce bon vieux Olivier. Toujours incapable de cadrer ses tirs.

**Olivier** : C'est ce que tu crois.

Au dernier moment la trajectoire du ballon se modifia et la balle retomba en plein dans la lucarne.

**Fernandez** : NON !!!

Le goal italien sauta et dégagea le ballon en lui donnant un vigoureux coup de poing.

**Peterson** : Wah ! Cet Olivier est génial ! Je me demande qui lui a appris tout ça.

**Bruce** : H !H ! C'est le grand Roberto Sedingo !!!

**Peterson** : Quoi ? Il a été entraîné par Dingo en personne.

**Bruce** : Mais non ! Triple buse ! Sedingo.

**Peterson**: C'est Dingo, oui j'avais compris.

**Bruce** : Mais non …

**Warner** : Bruce !!!

Tous les joueurs présent sur le terrain se retournèrent (sauf ceux qui étaient déjà tournés) pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

**Tout le Japon** : Warner ! Nous sommes sauvés !!!

**Croqueur** : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ???

**Warner** : Bruce ! Je suis venu te recruter.

**Peterson** : Pourquoi ?

**Warner** : Ben vous savez pas ? J'ai monté une entreprise la Warner et il faut absolument que j'engage Bruce …

FLASHBACK

Chez les Warner 

**Le papa d'Ed** : Ed ! Tu dois abandonner le foot pour te consacrer au karaté.

**Ed** : Mais papa !! J'en ai marre du karaté. Ce que je veux c'est monter une société pour faire des films.

**Le papa** :Tu délires.

**Ed** : Mais non. Ca s'appellerait la Warner Company.

**Le papa** : Ridicule.

**Ed** : Warner Bros company en hommage aux frères Mario alors ?

**Le papa** : Non. Tu n'as jamais réussi à tourner un bon film.

**Ed** : Ecoute ! Je te fais le serment de tourner un film avec Bruce.

**Le papa** : Willis ?

**Ed** : Si je n'y parviens pas je promets d'arrêter et de me consacrer uniquement au karaté.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

**Bruce** : Et tu payes les acteurs combien ?

**Warner** : Un million par film.

**Bruce** : Wahou ! Génial j'arrive !!!

**Warner (pensée)** : _H !H ! J'ai pas précisé que je parlais de yens_.

Alors que la tension était devenu presque palpable face à ce nouveau suspense, l'arbitre siffla la fin de la première prolongation.

Fin de la première prolongation 

[Je suppose que tout le monde a compris pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire la fic avec les noms originaux J]


	13. La fin de Tsubaquoi

**Chapitre 12 : la dernière chance**

**Commentateur** : Hé bien ce match s'annonce encore plus surprenant. Il fait maintenant 60 degrés à l'ombre. Les équipes n'ont droit qu'à une minute de pause avant de reprendre.

**Morisaki** : Ouf ! Je suis toujours le gardien.

**Jito** : Gloups ! C'est toujours Morisaki le gardien.

**Tsubasa** : Bon les gars. Cette fois c'est la fin. On va jouer à 7 contre 10. Le match sera serré mais on peut encore gagner. N'oubliez pas notre rêve !

**Toute l'équipe** : Oui ! On ne va pas abandonner !

**Coach** : C'est l'heure retournez sur le terrain.

**Soda** : Attends j'ai pas fini ma canette.

**Matsuyama** : Attendez j'écris un poème.

**Tsubasa** : Je refais mes bandages.

**Hyuga** : Je suis un tigre !

**Sawada** : Je … euh …

**Jito**: Je me repose.

**Coach** : Sur le terrain ! Tout de suite !

**Soda** : Il est dégueulasse s'coach !

**Jito** : Tu devrais pas boire d'alcool à la pose.

**Soda** : Mais non je parlais de c'coach.

**Jito** : Oui de scotch j'ai compris … mais c'est pas de ton âge !

**Commentateur** : Les deux équipes rentrent sur le terrain. On vient de me donner les compositions des équipes pour la seconde et dernière mi-temps. Si au bout de ce quart d'heure, aucune des deux formations n'est parvenu à marquer le but en or. Elles devront alors s'affronter aux tirs aux buts.

**Toute l'équipe** : Avec Morisaki dans les cages, il faut absolument qu'on marque durant cette prolongation.

**2ème prolongation**

PSG 

Gardien : Fernandez

Défenseurs : Misaki, Gugus n°3

Milieux : Diaz, Schester, Kartz, Alcide

Attaquants : Victorino, Schneider (capitaine) , Napoléon

Japon 

Gardien : Morisaki

Défenseurs : Soda, Matsuyama, Jito

Milieux : Tsubasa, Sawada

Attaquants : Hyuga

**Tsubasa** : Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Il sera très difficile de gagner.

**Hyuga** : Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis un tigre. Je vais mener toutes les attaques jusqu'à ce qu'on marque.

**Sawada** : Et avec nos combinaisons en or on va marquer.

**Matsuyama** : Les défenses tiendront.

**Jito** : Elles doivent tenir.

**Soda** : Le gouffre de Helm ne tombera pas aux mains des orques.

**Morisaki** : Moi Morisaki, je fais le serment de quitter ce match si j'encaisse encore un but !

**Commentateur** : L'engagement est pour le Japon. C'est Sawada et Hyuga qui vont lancer cette dernière prolongation.

Tsubasa était par terre comme d'habitude. Les trois défenseurs survivants attendaient patiemment que le jeu reprenne. Les deux joueurs de Toho observèrent leurs adversaires.

**Sawada** : On va jouer à cinq contre neuf.

**Hyuga** : Ne perds pas espoir. Même si j'étais seul j'essaierai de marquer. Mais on aura plus de chance de réussir en jouant en duo.

FRIIT !

(sifflet de l'arbitre)

**Sawada** : C'est parti !

Le jeune meneur de Toho fit une passe à son ancien capitaine. Celui-ci réceptionna le ballon sans mal et se mit tout de suite à courir.

**Kartz** : Il faut l'arrêter ! Tacle du hérisson. Hyuga esquiva sur la droite. Shester qui s'était déporté sur la gauche pour tendre un piège fut pris à contre-pied. Diaz continuait de marquer Tsubasa qui restait à terre. **Diaz** : C'est certainement une feinte pour qu'on arrête de le marquer mais on me la fait pas à moi. Schneider et Napoléon avaient choisi de monter à l'avant. Ainsi ils étaient prêts à exploiter les ballons qu'on leur passerait et simultanément ils empêchaient Hyuga de faire des passes à ses défenseurs. Misaki et Pierre décidèrent d'aller arrêter Hyuga, mais en dribble. **Hyuga** : Personne ne m'arrêtera ! BOUM ! Il envoya valdinguer les deux joueurs. **Gugus n°3** : Moi tu ne vas pas m'envoyer valdinguer !**Hyuga** : On parie ? BOUM ! Un joueur non identifié alla s'écraser dans les gradins. Le buteur vedette de l'équipe du Japon se retrouva seul devant les cages adverses. **Hyuga** : Plus personne ne peut m'empêcher de tirer maintenant !**Fernandez** : Je t'attends ! **Assistant du coach du PSG** : Ca va mal monsieur ! L'équipe cadette du Japon a réellement une chance de gagner. Il faudrait sortir notre arme secrète.**Coach du PSG** : Vous croyez ? J'aimerais garder la surprise. **Assistant** : La première équipe qui marquera un but sera déclarée championne.**Coach **: Observez le match. Si je décide que nous devons utiliser notre dernière carte je l'activerai moi-même. Sur le terrain, Hyuga s'apprêtait à décocher son tir du tigre. Victorino revenu en défense essaya de tacler le tigre japonais. Ce dernier l'évita en sautant et enchaîna, sans attendre, avec son tir. Fernandez plongea aussitôt et réussit à dévier son tir. Le ballon dévié rebondit sur la transversale et monta dans les airs. Hyuga courut se placer à la réception et effectua une bicyclette.

« **TIR DU TIGRE EN RETOURNEE** ! » Le ballon fila vers les buts du PSG tel un fauve bondissant sur sa proie. Mais le gardien réussit à bloquer le ballon. **Commentateur **: Incroyable ! Le gardien a réussi à bloquer ce tir … Mais ! Que vois-je ? Il n'y a pas qu'un seul gardien ! J'en vois toute une équipe ! **Hyuga** : Hein ? Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?**Soda** : Je vois double ou …**Jito** : On t'avait dit de pas boire de scotch !**Morisaki** : Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils soient ? **Commentateur** : C'est incroyable mesdames et messieurs ! Nous venons d'assister à un événement exceptionnel ! **Coach du PSG** : Nous avons lâché notre arme secrète ! Maintenant on ne peut plus perdre. **Tsubasa** : Argghh ! Mes yeux … j'ai dû me blesser … je vois des choses impossibles. **Coach du PSG** : Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! **Commentateur** : C'est incroyable ! Devant nos yeux ébahis, de nouveaux joueurs du PSG sont entrés sur le terrain. Mais le plus étonnant dans tout ça c'est … **Schneider** : Mais !**Fernandez** : Ce sont …**Diaz** : Des clones …**Pierre **: De nous ! **Commentateur** : Ce sont des clones des joueurs officiels ! Il y avait maintenant dix Schneider, dix Diaz, dix Fernandez et dix Pierre sur le terrain. **Sawada** : Non ! C'est impossible !**Morisaki** : Hé ! C'est pas très légal ! **Coach du PSG** : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Notre plan est génial ! **Commentateur** : La direction m'annonce que tout ça est parfaitement légal. Le match va donc continuer normalement. **Matsuyama** : Quoi ?**Jito** : Mais !**Sawada** : On va devoir jouer à cinq contre … beaucoup ! **Fernandez n°3** : Peu importe ! On va gagner ! Le goal relança le ballon jusqu'au milieu de terrain. Là un des Pierre réceptionna et fit une passe aux avants. **Sawada** : On est mal ! Il y a dix Fernandez dans les buts, on arrivera jamais …**Hyuga** : C'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter de l'attaque. Les dix Diaz continuaient de monter la garde autour de Tsubasa. **Diaz** : Ben ouais, il prépare certainement un plan. Les dix Schneider s'occupaient de l'attaque. Ils faisaient progresser le ballon entre eux à une vitesse époustouflante. Les attaquants germaniques arrivèrent rapidement en face de la ligne de défense japonaise. **Morisaki** : Attention ! C'est l'attaque des clones ! **Jito** : On va les bloquer ! Mais les Schneider avaient déjà réussi à l'effacer en le lobant. Soda tenta de tacler celui qui devait récupérer le ballon mais ce dernier fit une tête à son coéquipier. **Soda** : Raté ! Matsuyama tenta d'intercepter la passe aérienne mais il la manqua de peu. **Matsuyama** : Mince ! Ils sont trop rapides !**Schneider** : On va marquer ! Deux Schneider frappèrent le ballon simultanément.

« **TWIN FIRE SHOOT** » Le ballon enflammé fila vers les buts du Japon a une vitesse défiant l'imagination. Le public retint son souffle. **Morisaki** : Je l'aurai ! Le super gardien du Japon plongea sur la balle et la dégagea en faisant une tête. Malheureusement un autre clone de Schneider reprit de volée le ballon dégagé.

« **FIRE SHOOT** » Le ballon prit le chemin de la lucarne opposée. Morisaki s'appuya sur un poteau et se propulsa de l'autre côté des buts. Il arriva à temps pour détourner le ballon d'un coup de poing. Cette fois c'est Matsuyama qui récupéra la balle. **Matsuyama** : Argh ! Il ne faut plus les laisser tirer ou ils vont finir par marquer. Le seul moyen de mettre fin à ce match c'est d'aller marquer un but.**Schneider n°8** : Tu rêves! Pour cela il faudrait que tu gardes le ballon. L'attaquant allemand tenta de lui subtiliser le ballon. Mais le défenseur japonais tenait bon. **Matsuyama** : Laisse tomber ! J'ai la meilleure garde du ballon de tout le Japon. Même toi tu ne parviendras pas à me le prendre.**Schneider n°6** : Et si on s'y met à trois ?**Matsuyama** : Gloup ! Deux nouveaux clones se joignirent au duel technique. Le japonais mettait toute son énergie et tout son talent dans le dribble mais il ne parvenait pas à se dégager de la situation. **Schneider n°4** : Laisse tomber ! Tu n'arriveras pas à t'échapper. Il y a une deuxième ligne de joueurs derrière nous qui t'empêchera de t'en sortir. Matsuyama regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne pouvait aller ni à droite ni à gauche. De même il lui était impossible d'avancer ou de passer le ballon. **Schneider n°8** : Tu es foutu !**Matsuyama**: Pas encore ! On n'attrape pas un aigle si facilement …

« **PAR L'ENVOL DE L'AIGLE** » Le japonais coinça le ballon entre ses deux pieds, puis fit un triple saut périlleux avant et évita ainsi tous ses adversaires. A peine arrivé au sol, il enchaîna avec une …

« **PASSE DE L'AIGLE** » La balle fila en rasant l'herbe vers le milieu du terrain. Là, Sawada intercepta le missile et fit une passe lobée à Hyuga. Mais trois clones de Pierre étaient déjà sur lui. **Pierre n°2** : Tu ne pourras jamais tous nous effacer.**Hyuga** : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! BOUM ! Il envoya valdinguer ses trois adversaires. Schester et Kartz (qui étaient toujours sur le terrain) essayèrent un double tacle mais subirent le même sort. **Hyuga (en pensée)** : _Je pourrais tous les démolir mais je perdrai un temps précieux. Il faut que j'utilise ma technique secrète._ Cinq Pierre arrivèrent en face de lui et se lancèrent dans une vague de tacles. **Hyuga** : Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je vais utiliser la super technique que j'ai mise au point durant mon entraînement à Okinawa. A toi Takeshi !

**« LA PASSE »** **Soda** : Oh mais c'est une passe !**Izawa** : Hyuga joue collectif.**Tsubasa** : C'est la technique que j'utilisais à la maternelle … Les deux joueurs nippons progressèrent rapidement en faisant des une-deux. **Pierre n°4** : On va les arrêter ! Les artistes français réussirent à intercepter une passe et contre-attaquèrent. **Hyuga** : Mince !**Sawada** : Hyuga ! Le ballon revint entre les pieds des attaquants du PSG. Les dix Schneider recommencèrent leur attaque coordonnée. **Morisaki** : Attention ! C'est l'attaque des clones, épisode 2 ! **Matsuyama** : On va les arrêter cette fois ! Le Schneider qui avait le ballon entre les pieds arriva en face de Jito. Le joueur allemand n'essaya même pas de faire une passe, il fonça droit sur son adversaire. **Jito** : Tu n'arriveras pas à m'effacer !**Schneider n°9** : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! L'attaquant du PSG fit semblant de vouloir déborder sur la droite mais au dernier moment il effectua un petit pont. **Jito** : Comment ! Mais Soda, masqué jusque là par Jito, surgit et récupéra le ballon avec son tacle rasoir. **Schneider n°8** : Comment ? Soda glissa entre les jambes de son coéquipier échappant ainsi aux tacles parisiens. Puis il fit une passe à ras de terre pour Matsuyma. **Soda** : Tiens ! Tu dois réussir à la passer à Hyuga si on veut gagner !**Matsuyama** : Je vais réussir. A peine le défenseur avait-il récupéré le ballon qu'une demie-douzaine de Schneider l'encerclait. **Matsuyama** : Vous avez la mémoire courte on dirait ! Par l'envol de l'aigle ! Matsuyama coinça le ballon entre ses deux pieds et fit un triple saut périlleux avant. Mais les allemands l'avaient prévu. Deux d'entre eux firent aussi des sauts périlleux et contrèrent, avec le talon, le ballon en plein air. Repoussé par la force de ses adversaires Matsuyama retomba au sol (en se pétant une épaule au passage). **Schneider n°4** : Matsuyama ! Même si on te compare à un aigle, n'oublie pas que kaiser signifie « aigle ». Aucune technique aérienne ne pourra nous avoir ! **Morisaki** : Quoi ? Ils ont contré la meilleure technique …**Tsubasa** : Ce Schneider est vraiment un adversaire digne de moi. Il a réussi à trouver la parade à une technique qu'il ne connaissait pas. **Soda** : Je vais reprendre le ballon !

« **TACLE RASOIR** » Mais le porteur du ballon l'évita facilement. **Morisaki** : Quoi ? il a évité le tacle rasoir !**Schneider** : Bandes d'imbéciles ! Je vous surpasse dans tous les domaines. Vous êtes trop lents pour m'inquiéter ! L'attaquant allemand effaça à lui tout seul les deux derniers défenseurs du Japon. **Jito** : Quoi ! Il continua d'avancer en direction des buts sans chercher à passer le ballon. **Matsuyama** : Attention Morisaki! Il va essayer de te dribbler !**Tsubasa (presque inconscient)** : Morisaki ! Sors de tes buts !**Morisaki** : D'accord ! Le gardien du Japon sortit de ses buts pour aller affronter directement l'attaquant parisien. **Schneider** : Tu es tombé dans mon piège. Schneider fit une louche qui loba le gardien. Tous les joueurs nippons regardèrent impuissants le ballon qui retombait vers leurs buts. Malheureusement aucun d'eux ne pouvait intervenir. Morisaki tenta de sprinter mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il était trop tard. Le gardien se jeta en avant et décocha un coup de pied dans les airs. **Hyuga** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait !**Schneider** : Imbécile ! Tu es trop loin du ballon ! Vous avez perdu !**Morisaki** : Que tu crois ! La chaussure droite de Morisaki s'était détachée et avait heurté le ballon qui rebondit sur la transversale. **Sawada** : Quoi !**Diaz** : Impossible !**Schneider** : Il a arrêté le ballon avec sa chaussure ! **Schneider n°5** : Peu importe ! On peut encore marquer !**Soda** : Jamais ! L'attaquant allemand et le défenseur japonais sautèrent simultanément pour tenter de reprendre ce ballon en retournée. Mais Schneider, bien plus fort, prit l'avantage. En retombant Soda eut le réflexe de faire une passe à Matsuyama. **Schneider n°5** : Quoi ! Une passe! Quatre Schneider et Napoléon se ruèrent sur le nouveau porteur du ballon. **Matsuyama** : Puisque je ne peux pas fuir par la voie des airs et que je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire … je dois attaquer !**Napoléon** : Tu ne nous passeras jamais ! Matsuyama effaça instantanément son adversaire. Il vit alors les quatre Schneider lancer une vague de tacles glissés. Pressentant qu'il ne pourrait pas les repousser le japonais préféra esquiver en sautant par dessus. **Schneider** : Notre piège a marché !**Matsuyama** : Quoi ! En effet, trois autres Schneider surgirent et portèrent un tacle aérien. **Schneider** : Même en bloquant avec les deux pieds tu perdras le ballon.**Matsuyama** : Le match n'est pas encore fini ! **Commentateur** : Incroyable ! Matsuyama plongea vers le sol en plaquant le ballon avec lui. Ses trois opposants passèrent au-dessus de lui. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Victorino s'élança dans un tacle physique. Matsuyama qui était encore au sol chercha des yeux un coéquipier. **Victorino** : T'es foutu !**Matsuyama** : Pas encore ! **Commentateur** : Inimaginable ! Matsuyama a réussi a repousser le tacle de Victorino en contrant avec les deux genoux ! **Matsuyama** : A toi Jito ! Le colosse du Japon récupéra le ballon et essaya de le conserver. En effet, deux Schneider étaient déjà sur lui. **Jito** : Je ne perdrai pas ce ballon.**Schneider** : Allons-y ! Double tacle ! Jito contra en mettant le pied sur le ballon et utilisant tout son poids pour plaquer le ballon. **Jito** : Vous n'aurez jamais ce ballon ! A toi Hyuga ! Le défenseur dégagea le ballon au pied jusque dans la surface de but adverse. Hyuga s'élança dans un sprint incroyable pour rattraper cette balle providentielle. Tous les joueurs qui le marquaient durent abandonner la poursuite tant sa vitesse était impressionnante. **Hyuga** : Si je veux que tous mes rêves se réalisent, je dois marquer ce but !**Fernandez n°4** : Viens ! On t'attend !

« **NEO NEW NOUVEAU TIR DU TIGRE** » Le ballon surpuissant fila vers les buts du PSG. Un des Fernandez sauta et intercepta le ballon avec les deux mains mais il fut repoussé par la puissance du tir. Deux autres gardiens le rattrapèrent à son tour. **Hyuga** : Quoi !**Sawada** : Ils ont arrêté le tir du tigre ! **Fernandez n°4** : Tu as compris Hyuga ! Même si tu avais la technique et la force nécessaires tu ne parviendrais pas à marquer un but.**Fernandez n°10** : Maintenant on contre-attaque. La balle arriva entre les pieds de Misaki qui fit une passe à Pierre. Celui-ci redonna le ballon à un Diaz qui le transmit à un Schneider. **Schneider** : On y va ! Et cette fois on marque !**Matsuyama** : Tu rêves ! L'aigle japonais se rua sur son homologue allemand et lança son faux tacle. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer le vrai puisque Schneider avait effectué un saut. Il retomba en douceur et observa une flaque d'eau près de lui. Note de l'auteur : Ben oui, il a plu à un moment Boum …La surface de l'eau se troubla. Boum …On entendait un bruit sourd. Boum …Un bruit qui faisait trembler la terre elle-même. Boum … la surface de l'eau se troubla. Schneider commença à réfléchir. **Schneider** : Ca me rappelle un truc que j'ai vu au ciné … mais quoi ? Quand soudain … un rugissement terrifiant retentit. **Jito** : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! **Schneider** : Ahh ! Maman ! Le joueur japonais s'empara du ballon et voulut faire une passe à Sawada mais il constata que ses adversaires l'encerclaient. **Schneider** : Tu vas pas essayer une technique aérienne ?**Jito** : Non ! Je vais utiliser la technique préférée de Hyuga ! Le défenseur chargea ses adversaires et les bouscula sauvagement. **Schneider n°10** : Ta puissance est certes impressionnante mais nous sommes trop nombreux. Vague de tacles ! Les dix Schneider lancèrent simultanément un tacle glissé sur le ballon.**Jito** : Vous ne m'aurez pas ! **Commentateur** : Oh ! Incroyable ! Jito a réussi à conserver le ballon en le plaquant au sol avec ses deux genoux. Tous ses adversaires ont été repoussés ! **Jito** : C'est le moment ou jamais ! A toi Hyuga ! Le boulet de canon partit en flèche vers le camp parisien. Hyuga courut pour tenter de le récupérer. Mais cette fois, les Pierre avaient anticipé l'action. **Pierre** : Tu es peut-être fort ! Mais nous sommes imbattables ! Un des joueurs français se jeta à terre sur le dos, un autre sauta sur ses pieds.**Pierre** : Découvrez notre nouvelle technique !

« **SKYLAB **» **Tsubasa** : Quoi ? Ils ont déjà assimilé cette technique ? Les français interceptèrent le ballon et lancèrent une contre-offensive. Sawada tenta d'arrêter le porteur du ballon mais il se fit effacer sans difficulté. **Pierre** : Personne ne pourra nous arrêter ! A vous de jouer les avants ! **Commentateur** : Il ne reste que deux minutes à jouer. **Schneider** : On n'a pas l'intention de jouer la montre !**Diaz** : Notre équipe ne va pas se contenter d'un ex-aequo !**Pierre** : Notre victoire sera indiscutable ! Les Schneider reçurent la balle et la firent progresser en se faisant des passes. **Sawada** : Hyuga !**Hyuga** : Nos attaques ne servent à rien il faut revenir défendre. Les attaquants allemands arrivèrent. Ils effacèrent rapidement Matsuyama et Jito en faisant des une-deux. **Morisaki** : Wahhh ! Mais c'est une passe ! **Tsubasa (en pensée)** : _Je viens de réaliser … qu'il existe d'autres joueurs dans le monde qui ont aussi l'intention de devenir champions du monde._ **Soda** : Je ne vous laisserai pas marquer !

« **TACLE RASOIR** » **Schneider** : Inutile ! La dernière tentative du défenseur japonais ne changea rien à la situation. Morisaki, le gardien du Japon regardait ses adversaires approcher. **Morisaki** : Allez ! Venez ! J'arrêterai tous les tirs hors de la surface de réparation. **Schneider** : Tu nous défies ?**Schneider n°5** : Alors allons-y !

« **TWIN NON FIRE SHOOT** » Le ballon fusa en zigzaguant vers les buts du Japon. Le gardien courut se mettre sur la trajectoire du ballon mais celle-ci changeait sans cesse. **Morisaki** : Je l'arrêterai ! Il sauta en tournoyant sur lui-même, bras tendus, poings fermés. **Diaz** : Qu'est-ce qu'il ?**Pierre** : Hein ? Le ballon indiscernable continuait sa progression vers le goal qui tournait comme une toupie. Et il le dépassa ! **Hyuga** : NON !**Tout le Japon** : Non ! Mais Morisaki emporté par son élan fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même et réussit à frapper la balle avec le poing. **Commentateur** : C'est impossible ! Le gardien japonais a réussi à contrer ce tir imparable ! **Diaz **: Attendez ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Deux clones de Diaz couraient vers le ballon qui venait juste d'atterrir. **Diaz** : Schneider a tout misé sur la puissance mais il ne maîtrise les effets comme un sud-américain. Les deux joueurs frappèrent la balle en même temps. **Diaz n°2 et 3** : Messieurs les japonais ! Découvrez notre nouvelle technique imparable !

« **LE TOURBILLON DE FEUILLES MORTES** » Un ballon inimaginable fusa vers les buts du Japon. En fait, il allait en ligne droite … mais le gardien se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte. Les feuilles mortes finissaient toujours par changer de trajectoire au dernier moment. En effet, le ballon semblait filer tout droit sur la transversale. Le gardien hésita un moment avant de se mettre à courir le long de la ligne de buts. **Morisaki** : Ce sera du côté droit ! Le ballon arriva et se mit à chuter vers la lucarne gauche. **Morisaki** : Eh zut ! Le gardien fit un saut périlleux et prit appui sur le poteau droit avant de se propulser vers le côté gauche. **Morisaki** : Pourvu que je sois dans le timing ! Il se détendit avec une vitesse exceptionnelle et arriva sur le poteau prêt à attraper la balle quand il constata qu'elle avait chuté … **Diaz** : Notre tourbillon de feuilles mortes n'est pas un tir ordinaire …**Pierre** : L'effet va entraîner le ballon jusqu'au niveau su sol.**Hyuga** : Morisaki est trop haut. **Morisaki** : Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Il prit appui sur la transversale avec un pied et se jeta au sol pour intercepter le boulet meurtrier. **Morisaki** : Quoi ? Le ballon avait encore une fois changé de trajectoire. Il avait décrit un large arc de cercle qui l'emmenait cette fois vers le pied du poteau droit. **Morisaki** : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il prit appui sur ses deux mains et se propulsa vers la lucarne droite. **Diaz** : Hé !Hé ! Il a cru que le ballon allait remonter vers la lucarne …**Pierre** : Mais il en va pas le faire !**Schneider** : Au contraire !**Tsubasa** : Il va revenir au centre des buts ! **Morisaki** : Je n'encaisserai plus de buts ! **Diaz** : Abandonne ! Personne au monde n'est capable d'arrêter ce tir !**Morisaki** : Je n'abandonnerait jamais ! Il fit encore un saut périlleux et ses pieds s'appuyèrent sur le poteau. **Morisaki** : Voilà ma technique ultime ! Le gardien détendit ses jambes et arracha le poteau par la même occasion. Les buts du Japon s'effondrèrent. **Diaz** : Mais !**Pierre** : C'est pas régulier !**Morisaki** : M'en fous ! Le gardien récupéra le ballon qui avait finalement atterri là où les buts se tenaient il y a quelques secondes encore. **Morisaki** : Tsubasa ! Toi seul peut faire la différence en cette fin de match et nous permettre de l'emporter ! Il lança le ballon de toutes ses forces vers son capitaine … qui était toujours à terre et marqué par huit clones de Diaz prêts à intercepter ce ballon. **Tsubasa (en pensée)** : _Ils comptent tous sur moi. Tous mes amis ont confiance en moi. Mais je n'ai plus la force de bouger. Tous mes membres sont cassés. Je n'ai plus de souffle. Il ne reste plus aucun joueur capable de jouer avec moi. Et en face … il y a une trentaine de joueurs hyper talentueux. Je ne pourrai pas les vaincre._ **Misaki** : Tsubasa ! Tu dois aller dans le système Dagobah !**Tsubasa** : Ben …**Misaki** : Et pour cela tu dois remporter ce match. Fais confiance à ton instinct.**Tsubasa** : Ben !**Sanae** : L'oracle m'avait prédit que je tomberai amoureuse de l'élu.**Athéna** : Fais brûler ton cosmos chevalier !**Docteur** : Tsubasa, il serait temps de sortir du terrain. **Tsubasa (pensée)** : _Mes amis ! Ils comptent sur moi. Je ne peux pas les décevoir. Même si je pars au Brésil, mes amis seront toujours avec moi. Alors je veux leur laisser un bon souvenir de moi._ Lentement, Tsubasa commença à se relever. Toutes ses articulations grinçaient. Il aurait voulu hurler sa douleur mais il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Chaque geste le faisait atrocement souffrir mais pourtant il continuait. Devant lui un oiseau violet qui ressemblait à un pingouin se crasha sur le terrain. Le joueur japonais se rappela qu'il s'agissait d'une créature spirituelle qui copiait son esprit. S'il décidait d'abandonner la lutte, le pingouin cesserait de vivre. **Tsubasa** : Eh ! Toi ! J'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ! Des flammes brûlaient dans ses yeux. **Tsubasa** : Tant que je vivrai … l'espoir vivra … Il essaya de se mettre debout. Une curieuse aura apparaissait autour de lui. Une puissante énergie lumineuse se dégageait de tout son corps. Une cosmo-énergie dorée semblait l'envelopper. **Hyoga** : Il s'est éveillé au septième sens. **Tsubasa** : Brûle mon cosmos ! Le capitaine du Japon réussit finalement à se mettre debout. Il chancelait encore un peu. Mais on sentait une énergie incalculable se dégager de lui. Tsubasa ouvrit les yeux et il vit la vérité. Des colonnes de chiffres qui représentaient les lignes de programmation de la Matrice défilaient devant lui. En un instant, il avait compris le terrain, le ballon et les joueurs. Il avait tout compris. **Tous** : C'est l'élu ! **Tsubasa** : Je suis … debout … Les adversaires de Tsubasa étaient un peu inquiets en voyant ce qu'il venait d'accomplir mais ils se ressaisirent rapidement. **Diaz** : Du calme ! Il est blessé, il ne parviendra pas à jouer et de toutes façons on va s'emparer du ballon.**Tsubasa** : C'est ce que tu crois !**Diaz n°5** : Laisse tomber ! Tu es encerclé ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à te démarquer et à intercepter ce ballon qui retombe.**Tsubasa** : C'est ce qu'on va voir. **L'auteur** : PFU !(il vient de cracher son chewing-gum) **L'auteur** : Quand je crache mon chewing-gum c'est que j'écris sérieux ! Le capitaine du Japon se mit à courir en direction du ballon qui retombait. Trois Diaz se mirent devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il se mit alors à courir dans les airs et passa au-dessus de ses opposants. **Diaz n°2** : Hein ! Mais c'est impossible ! Tsubasa retomba à terre et sprinta vers le ballon. Il fit un quadruple saut périlleux avant, attrapa la balle entre ses pieds et atterrit. Les dix Diaz étaient déjà sur lui. **Diaz n°10** : Tu ne pourras pas garder ce ballon éternellement !**Tsubasa** : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Seul contre tous, Tsubasa s'élança, balle au pied, contre ses adversaires. Il effaça ses deux premiers opposants sur des contre-pieds. **Diaz n°3** : Tu t'imagines quoi ! Trois Diaz lancèrent une vague de tacles glissés. Tsubasa les évita en sautant. Mais derrière les premiers agresseurs s'en tenaient de nouveaux. Trois autres Diaz sautèrent pour lancer une vague de tacles aériens. Le capitaine voulut piquer vers le sol mais il réalisa que les deux derniers opposants n'attendaient que ça. **Diaz n°6** : T'es foutu !**Tsubasa** : Non je suis foot ! Il prit appui sur la chaussure d'un de ses adversaires pour se propulser dans les airs et ainsi dépasser tout le monde. **Matsuyama** : Incroyable ! Il a effacé les dix Diaz comme de rien. **Tsubasa** : C'est parti ! **Schneider** : Revenez tous en défense !**Diaz** : On peut encore le rattraper ! Il est blessé !**Tsubasa** : Ha ! Ha ! Vous rêvez ! Tsubasa courut vers le banc de touche, ramassa un vélo et retourna sur le terrain.

« **LA BICYCLETTE DE MISUGI** » **Misugi** : Hé ! C'est mon vélo !!!**Roberto** : C'est du Tsubasa tout craché ça ! Il est capable de copier n'importe quel geste technique ! Tsubasa remonta rapidement le terrain en pédalant comme un malade. **Hyuga** : Comment fait-il tout ça ?**Tsubasa** :Le foot est un sport magique. On peut faire ce qu'on veut ! On est libre d'exprimer notre créativité sans contrainte. **Shester** : On doit le stopper !**Kartz** : Ouais !**Tsubasa** : Vous ne me faîtes pas peur !**Kartz** : Allons-y ! On va lui mettre des cure-dents dans les roues !**Schester** : Mais ! Le vélo de Tsubasa se mit à voler dans les airs. **Diaz** : Quoi ?**ET** : ET veut un ballon … prononcez i ti **Pierre** : Du calme ! On peut encore le battre ! Les dix Pierre décollèrent et se mirent à voler à la rencontre du vélo qui essayaient de les dépasser. **Zidane** : Wah ! Mais comment ils font ça ? **Tsubasa** : Vous n'arriverez jamais à me prendre le ballon !**Pierre n°8** : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Le capitaine du Japon prit appui avec les mains sur le guidon de son vélo. Puis il coinça le ballon entre ses deux pieds en croisant les jambes et se mit en équilibre sur sa bicyclette. Les dix Pierre arrivèrent de toutes parts pour tenter de le faucher. Le temps sembla ralentir. Tsubasa voyait clairement ses dix adversaires qui s'apprêtaient à le frapper sauvagement même si cela risquait de se finir par un carton rouge. La détermination se lisait dans leurs yeux. Le joueur japonais comprit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à éviter tous les coups, il décida alors d'attaquer. Tsubasa décrivit alors un large arc de cercle avec les jambes. Les Pierre essayèrent de le contrer mais ils furent tous repoussés. **Pierre** : Ahhh !POUM ! **Sawada** : Il est tombé comme une pierre ! Tsubasa retomba au sol et se mit à sprinter vers les buts adverses qui n'étaient défendus que par une dizaine de gardiens invincibles. **Schneider** : Tu nous as oublié je crois ! Les dix Schneider arrivaient en courant pour couper la route de Tsubasa.**Gugus n°3** : On va le retarder en attendant ! Misaki, Victorino, Napoléon et Gugus n°3 arrivèrent et lancèrent une vague de tacles que Tsubasa évita avec une technique subtile. **Victorino** : Quoi !**Napoléon** : Une passe ! **Hyuga** : C'est bon je l'ai ! Le tigre japonais avait récupéré ce ballon providentiel et filait maintenant vers les buts ennemis. Trois Schneider se portèrent à sa rencontre et l'empêchèrent d'avancer. L'avant-centre du Japon tenta de passer en force mais il se fit rapidement repousser. En tombant il fit une passe en retrait. **Sawada** : Je ne l'aurais pas !**Inconnu** : Mais moi oui !**Sawada** : Quoi ! Tu es …**Tsubasa** : Misaki !**Misaki** : A toi Tsubasa !**Tsubasa** : Merci ! **Schneider** : Sale traître !**Misaki** : Au foot, il y a des règles à respecter. Je ne peux pas tolérer qu'on joue à trente contre cinq. **Schneider n°8** : Laisse tomber ! On forme une équipe invincible! On s'en fout qu'il nous lâche. Occupe-toi plutôt de Tsubasa ! Le capitaine de l'équipe du Japon essayait d'effacer tous ses adversaires germaniques en multipliant les feintes techniques : contre-pieds, roulettes, passements de jambes, débordements … **Schneider** : Formez une ligne ! Il en pourra pas nous dépasser ! Les cinq Schneider restants formèrent un mur infranchissable. Tsubasa fonça dans leur direction. **Fernandez n°3** : Est-il complètement fou ?**Fernandez n°5 **: Il veut peut-être taper sa feuille morte en étant masqué par le mur ?**Fernandez n°4** : Dans ce cas, il échouera quand même ! Tsubasa se rapprocha du mur et au dernier moment se retourna. **Schneider** **n°2** : Hein !**Schneider n°10** : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?**Tsubasa** : Découvrez ma technique brésilienne !

« **SANTANA TURN** » Tsubasa profita du fait que ses adversaires ne voyaient pas le ballon pour faire une longue louche en arrière. Puis il les déborda en profitant de l'effet de surprise. **Santana** : Hé ! C'est ma technique !**Pépé **: Ca c'est du Tsubasa tout craché ! Il est capable de copier les techniques qu'il n'a encore jamais vu. Le jeune espoir du football japonais courut en direction du ballon qui filait vers le sol et sauta pour faire une bicyclette. **Fernandez** : Viens ! On t'attend ! Tu ne pourras jamais nous marquer un but !**Tsubasa** : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Mon dernier tir sera mon billet pour le Brésil !

« **BICYCLETTE AU RAS DU SOL** » SPUM ! **Fernandez n°3** : Nul ! Je peux l'arrêter seul. Le clone du gardien italien plongea sur la balle avec l'intention de l'arrêter mais sa trajectoire changea brusquement. **Fernandez n°3** : Quoi ?**Fernandez n°2** : Il a brossé sa balle !**Fernandez** : C'est une feuille morte ! **Muller** : C'est la technique qu'il avait utilisé contre moi pendant la finale. **Fernandez** : Mais on gagnera quand même ! L'effet était si puissant que la balle remonta jusqu'à la transversale et rebondit dessus. **Fernandez n°10** : Attention ! Il va tenter de faire une reprise de volée !**Tsubasa **: Tout juste ! Tsubasa courut vers le ballon qui filait droit vers le sol. **Hyuga** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?**Sawada** : Il en pourra jamais faire une bicyclette à cette altitude ! En effet, le ballon n'était plus qu'à un mètre du sol. **Tsuabasa** : Je vais l'avoir ! Le joueur japonais prenant appui sur un son pied gauche pivota sur lui-même et se pencha en arrière. La scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti. **Fernandez** : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?**Hyuga** : Incroyable ! Il va réaliser une retournée à cette hauteur ! Gardant le pied gauche au sol il se pencha complètement jusqu'à voir les buts adverses puis il frappa le ballon avec son pied droit.SPUM ! **Roberto** : Il a pris appui sur le sol pour décupler la puissance de son tir !**Tsubasa** : Je vous offre la technique ultime !

« **LA BICYCLETTE AU RAS DU SOL** » Le ballon fila tout droit vers le centre des buts parisiens. **Fernandez** : Attention ! Il a certainement mis un effet sournois dans cette balle. Tous observèrent attentivement la trajectoire du projectile qui semblait continuer sa course en ligne droite. Le ballon se dirigeai vers le sol à toute allure. **Fernandez** : Il compte certainement utiliser le rebond du ballon pour nous avoir ! Faîtes attention ! Quelque soit la réaction de la balle, on doit l'avoir ! **Commentateur** : Il reste un centième de seconde à jouer. Le ballon arriva à un mètre des buts du PSG. Tous les gardiens attendaient, jambes fléchies, de savoir de quel côté ils devraient plonger pour intercepter ce ballon. **Tsubasa** : Le Japon est champion ! Le ballon arriva au niveau de l'herbe et changea alors de trajectoire ! Il fila tout droit, à ras de terre, entre les jambes du gardien ! BBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT ! **Fernandez** : Quoi ! **Commentateur** : Incroyable ! Le Japon est finalement parvenu à marquer à la dernière seconde de jeu ! Extraordinaire ! **Tsubasa** : Le Japon est champion ! 

**FIN**


End file.
